Shattered Glass
by animefan127
Summary: The sequel to A New Partner. Ed tries to bring Sarai back, Sam makes something by mistake, and Tanya is learning how to use her ice ablities. Terrible at summaries please read. Chapter 20 is finally up! LAST CHAPTER!
1. Reunited

me: Hi!

Ed: Hey!

Al: Hello!

me: It's me, animefan127, with the sequel to "A New Partner" !

Soya: Woo hoo!

me: Alright, let's get down to business!

Al: Animefan127 doesn't own FMA. If animefan127 did, then this entire story would have been added.

me: Exactly! I am proud to announce the first chapter to the sequel!

Ed: C'mon!

me: Onto chapter1!

Al: Should I get popcorn for you guys?

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

It was four days since Sarai's death. Ed went to the middle of the field with the blue stone and a giant bag. Ed cleared a giant space with alchemy. Ed drew a circle with symbols. He put the ingrediants into the middle of it and went to the outer rim of the circle.

"Please work." He whispered as he activated it.

A golden vortex surrounded him. The gate stood before him.

"Please! Give her back to me!" Ed yelled on his knees.

"And what do you have to offer?" The gate asked and Ed cringed.

"I..." Ed began as he looked at the blue stone.

The gate must have noticed the stone because black hands went and grabbed the stone. Ed was returned to the field where he activated the transmutation. In the middle was a body.

"S...Sarai?" Ed asked getting up.

The body stirred and Ed sighed. He ran to the body and picked it up. It was definetly her. Her eyes opened slowly and she moaned.

"E...Ed...?" She asked and he nodded.

Her eyes snapped open and she got down.

"Ed!" She yelled happily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sarai! I've missed you so much!" Ed yelled, embracing her.

"Oh, Ed! I couldn't stay in the gate!" She cried and he held her, wishing time would freeze where they were.

(((Space)))

"I miss mom!" Tanya cried in her room.

After Sam and her learned the truth, they went to there rooms and locked the doors. They stayed there for two days straight without food or water.

Tanya's eyes were puffy when she heard a knock on the door.

"Tanya? Please eat something."

"Go away uncle!" Tanya sobbed, shoving her face into her pillow.

(((Space)))

Al sighed.

"Please Tanya, open the door."

"Go away!" She yelled and Al gave up.

He went to Sam's door and knocked on it.

"Sam? Please open the door. You need to eat something."

"Please leave. I'm not hungry." Sam responded from the other side of the door.

Sam went hard core. He never cried, he just gave no expression.

"Sam, you have been in there for two days now!" Al protested and he heard a sigh from the room.

"Just leave." Sam replied and Al gave up.

Al went downstairs and put the food on the table. He didn't want to dematerialize the door. It would be invading someone's privacy.

"Al!"

Al went to the back porch, where the sun was setting. He looked into the sunset and saw Ed, waving. He was holding hands with Sarai, who was laughing happily.

(((Space)))

"What's that racket?"

Sam looked out the front window and didn't see anything.

_Must be in the back._ Sam thought as he mixed two different chemicals together. A rock hit his window and Sam dropped the solution on the floor.

"Aww! Come on!" Sam yelled in frustration as the solution bubbled on the floor.

_This could have a bad effect!_ Sam thought as another rock hit his window.

Sam pulled back the shades and stared in amazement.

"M...Mom!" He yelled as she waved to him.

Sam pulled the shades back and fell on the floor.

_This has gotta be a dream! She's dead! Then again, her body was never found, but still!_ Sam thought as the solution began growing.

"What the..." Sam began as the solution took shape of a girl.

She had a yellow dress with blue hair. Her skin was pale and she was a bit smaller than him. When her body was complete, she fell.

"Whoa!" Sam yelled as he caught her.

He put her on his bed and looked around. He knew what to do. He unlocked the door and bolted towards Tanya's room.

"Tanya! Open up!" Sam yelled as he banged on the door.

"What?" Tanya asked and Sam grabbed her arm.

He ran down the stairs with her and out the back door. Tanya's eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"Mom!" She yelled and Sarai smiled.

(((Space)))

I was home.

"Mom!" Sam and Tanya yelled, running into my arms.

"I've missed you guys." I whispered as Tanya cried tears of joy.

"I-I thought you were dead!" Tanya cried and I nodded.

"I was, but not anymore." I replied as Sam looked at me.

"How did you come back?" Sam asked and I looked at Ed.

"It's a secret." Ed and I replied at the same time and he smiled.

(((Space)))

Sam went over to Ed and pulled him a few steps away.

"Uh...dad?"

"Yeah?" Ed asked and Sam looked down.

"We... have a... problem." Sam replied and Ed's expression became serious.

"Okay. Let's go inside." Ed replied and he went into the house with Sam.

"I'll show you." Sam said pointing towards the stairs.

_I wonder what happened._ Ed thought as he followed Sam to his room. Sam pointed to a girl on his bed.

"What did you do?" Ed groaned when Sam stepped into the hallway.

"Well, I was mixing some chemicals and when somebody threw a rock at my window, I dropped it so it made her by fusing the materials in the wood with the chemicals." Sam replied and Ed looked at the girl.

"What chemicals did you use?" Ed asked and Sam shrugged.

"I dunno. I just grabbed some and mixed them to pass the time." Sam sighed and Ed shut the door.

"Well, until we find out who she is, she's gonna have to stay." Ed sighed and Sam looked at him.

"Where?"

"Uh... I guess in the living room." Ed replied and Sam nodded.

(((Space)))

I carried Tanya into the house. She fell asleep in my arms. I went up the stairs and into her room. As I put her on the bed I heard Sam's door shut quietly.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked and turned around.

Sam and Ed were sweatdropping.

"We were just... going to the living room." Ed replied and I took a step towards them.

"Why?" I asked and they sweatdropped even more.

"Alright. I give." Ed and Sam sighed at the same time and I laughed.

"Sarai, Sam made a mistake." Ed whispered and I looked at Sam.

"Well?" I asked when we went into our room.

"Sam made a girl from chemicals." Ed replied and I stared at him.

"Really? That's odd..." I sighed and Ed looked at me.

"Well? Should she stay?" Ed asked and I sat on the bed.

"If she does, we take the risk that she's a sin..." I replied and Ed frowned.

"I know. I destroyed the other ones. So-"

"No you didn't."

Ed looked at me and gave me a confused look.

"Don't forget about Tanya. The sin inside is dormant." I replied grimly and Ed nodded.

(((Space)))

Sam put the girl on the couch. He brought a chair over and sat in front of her.

"Who are you and what are you?" Sam asked quietly and the girl stirred.

Sam stood up quietly and walked out of the room.

(((Space)))

She opened her eyes.

"Where...?" She asked and she sat up.

She stood up and looked around.

"This isn't the place..." She observed looking at photographs.

She ran up the stairs. She ran into something and lost her balance.

"Whoa!" She yelled about to fall, but something caught her.

"Careful."

She looked to see a boy with golden eyes and golden hair looking at her.

"Sorry..." She mumbled and ran down the hall.

She went into a room and stuffed animals were everywhere!

"Who are you?"

She turned to the bed and saw a girl playing with a stuffed tiger.

"I... don't know..." The girl replied sadly and she walked towards the bed.

"My name's Tanya. Nice to meet you." Tanya giggled and the girl smiled.

**Meanwhile...**

"That was... too close..."

Lust stood up and grinned.

"It looks like I will need to recruit more sins..." Lust smirked as she faded away from the realm of carnage.

**In Resembool...**

"How do you do that!"

The girl was amazed as Tanya made an ice crystal from her hand. It was as blue as a sapphire.

"I dunno." Tanya replied and the girl began getting flashbacks.

_Flashback_

_"A place to go,_

_a place to be,_

_a place where you are always free._

_A place to run,_

_a place to cry,_

_a place where darkness enshrouds your mind."_

_The girl recited it while dancing around someone. The person disappeared and she stopped dancing. _

_"Are you ready to play?" Shala asked and the girl nodded._

_"Try and catch as many fireflies as you can!" Shala giggled, trying to catch one._

_"Okay!" The girl giggled and she saw a bright blue firefly._

_"Hey, Xola?" Shala asked and the girl turned._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I heard we might be seperated to live as mortals. Should we... make gifts for each other so we remember?" Shala asked and Xola nodded._

_"That's a great idea!" Xola laughed and they ran to the fountain._

_"Here." They said at the same time and presented gifts._

_Xola gave Shala a necklace with a transparent pearl, and Shala gave Xola a butterfly necklace._

_They glowed and began to disappear._

_"Xola!" Shala yelled as she threw her pendant._

_"Shala!" Xola yelled as she threw hers._

_Xola and Shala grabbed them before they disappeared._

_End Flashback_

"Shala..." The girl said sadly and Tanya stared.

"Do you know your name?" Tanya asked and the girl looked at her.

"Xola. Xola the winged goddess of rebirth."

---------------------------------------------------------------

me: End!

Ed: Okay... What's with Lust?

me: Read the next chapter.

Soya: What about Shala?

me: _-annoyed-_ Read the next chapter.

Sarai: I'm alive, but what about Xola?

me: ...

Al: ...Well?

me: READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Soya: ...

Tanya: ...

Sam: ...

Roy: ...did you update?

me: NOT YET! _-grabs a machine gun and starts firing at Roy-_

Roy: What the heck is your problem!

me: See you later loyal readers!

Al: Remember, please review without flames unless they are helpful, like to improve this story.

me: Right! I'm open for suggestions, so review the detail or e-mail me!

Roy: Have mercy!

me: I'm getting bored. _-tosses gun out the window-_

Roy: Thank you.

Ed: _-smirk- _Wow. Animefan127 made a complete fool out of you.

Roy: Shut up, fullmetal...


	2. Famous

me: Hiya!

Ed: Yeah.

Al: Animefan127 doesn't own FMA. Animefan owns this idea and new characters.

me: You got it.

Ed: As usual...

me: _-gasp-_ Ed? Are you getting jealous!

Ed: What! No!

Al: ...?

me: Anyways,

**fullmetall365: **I have written the sequel ahead of schedule, so be happy and stop crying

**EarthDragonAlchemist:** I know it was sad, but it turned out okay. Cheer up!

**AlucardElricMCR:** Thanks!

**The Dark Empress of Eternity:** I have stopped. I know Envy's very obvious and Al transmutes them.

**someone enshrouded in darkness:** Sorry. Don't watch it much... and it was another realm. Regeneration doesn't work and sluggishness is expected.

Al: What do you mean "jealous"?

me: Well...

Ed: They are all lies! Don't believe them!

me: ...maybe later.

Ed: _-sigh of relief-_

me: Onto the chapter!

Al: ...I'm confused...

Ed: Stay that way. It's better.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 Famous

"Xola... that's a pretty name." Tanya complimented and Xola smiled.

(((Space)))

"Well, she's up." Ed sighed, walking into our room.

"That didn't take long." I mumbled as Al ran into our room.

"Brother, there's a girl with blue hair running-"

"We know." Ed and I groaned and Al stopped.

"Well... what can we do?" Al asked and I sighed.

"She's going to stay here." I replied getting up from the bed.

"Alright." Al said and left the room.

"You sure she should stay?" Ed asked and I nodded.

"I doubt she's a sin, but-"

There was a loud laugh from the hall.

"What was that?" I asked, walking into the hallway.

(((Space)))

"That was funny!" Tanya giggled and Xola frowned.

"You don't believe me?" Xola quivered, about to cry.

"How can anyone be a goddess? That's, like, impossible." Tanya replied as her parents walked into the room.

"But... it's true... Shala..." Xola whispered as tears sprang from her eyes.

"Alright. That's enough playing for right now, Tanya." Ed said sternly as Sarai picked up Xola.

When Sarai left with Xola, Tanya had a puzzled look on her face.

"Tanya... she's new here and she'll be staying for the time being." Ed sighed and Tanya stood up.

"But dad-"

"No butts. Try and be nice at least, alright?" Ed asked and Tanya nodded.

Ed began walking to the doorframe.

"Uh... dad?"

Ed turned around.

"She claims to be a goddess, but they don't exist, right?"

Ed thought for a minute. He wasn't expecting this question.

"Well... it depends... I think they do though... yeah... I think they do." Ed smiled and left the room.

(((Space)))

"Nobody ever takes me seriously!" the girl cried and I sighed.

"Well I do. What did you tell Tanya?" I asked and the girl choked on a sob.

"That I'm the winged goddess of rebirth, Xola..." She mumbled and I gasped.

"Xola! You're her!" I panicked and she nodded.

I thought I died and went to heaven. Xola, in the house, in **my** arms.

"W-Why don't you come with m-me. We'll have a t-talk, okay?" I stuttered and she nodded.

(((Space)))

Ed saw Sarai and the little girl walk out of their room.

"Uh, Sarai? Can I talk to yo-"

"Not now Ed." Sarai repied axiously and Ed sighed.

"Sarai? The girl asked and Sarai nodded.

"Yes Xola. How come?" Sarai asked and Ed was wondering where he heard that name before.

"Wow! You are **the** Sarai! Oh my gosh!" Xola squealed and Sarai became as puzzled as Ed.

"Wa!" Ed blurted out and Sarai sighed.

"You are the most **famous** person in the Celestial realm! I mean, you, right here-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up! Celestial realm!" Sarai asked, shocked as Ed went into deep thought.

"Yeah! Shala and I would always read about you in history class and-"

"Shala? Oh my... you guys are famous here." Sarai replied and Xola gave her a puzzled look.

"Yeah. Xola, Winged Goddess of Rebirth and Shala, Winged Serpent of Light... how did you guys end up here?" Ed asked and Sarai stared at him.

"How did you know tha-"

"I studied it after we got married." Ed replied, looking at Xola.

"Well, you know alot about us... Edward." Xola smirked and Ed stared at her.

"How do you-"

"I transported you to the realm of carnage, remember?" Xola asked and Ed narrowed his eyes.

"You already met?" Sarai asked and Ed smirked.

"That's one way to put it..." Xola replied and Ed walked up to her.

"So... where's Shala...?" Ed asked and Xola frowned.

"We were seperated... why?" Xola asked and Ed sighed.

"That's some good news..." Ed mumbled and Sarai smacked him over the head.

"Wait in the kitchen, okay?" Sarai asked and Xola nodded.

(((Space)))

"Some good news! Honestly Ed!" I yelled at Ed and he stared at me.

"Well it is! Shala and Xola are to powerful when together! Everybody knows that!" Ed retorted and I narrowed my eyes.

"The serpent of light and the winged goddess of rebirth... I think I should go and visit this "Realm"." I wondered aloud and Ed sighed.

"If you go, I go." Ed replied and I smirked.

"Sure, okay. Try not to catch on **fire** while you're there, okay?" I smirked and he frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"_sigh_ Do I need to spell it out?" I asked and he nodded.

_What an idiot..._ I thought before I began.

(((Space)))

Xola dashed down the stairs and into the kitchen only to run into someone.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." The boy apologized and he held out his hand.

Xola accepted it and she was back on her feet.

"So... uh... what's your name?" Xola asked, blushing a bit, and the boy smiled.

"Sam. Yours?" Sam asked and she spun in a circle.

"Xola." She replied and Sam smirked.

"Winged Goddess of Rebirth, huh?"

Xola was speechless. He was the first one to get it.

"Y-Yeah, how did you know?" Xola asked and Sam pointed behind her.

"My bookcase." He replied as Xola turned around and saw a giant bookcase with at least over a thousand books.

(((Space)))

"Julinda, Chimera of Fire." I replied and Ed sighed.

"Fire? Don't I get enough from Colonel Bastard?"

"I dunno, but try not to catch on fire. There's alot more, but I'll explain later." I sighed and Ed nodded.

"Hey brother?"

Ed looked at Al as he walked towards us.

"Yeah, Al?"

"Well... uh..." Al hesitated and Ed sighed.

I went into our bedroom and looked outside. I saw a girl, peeking out of the field and looking at our house.

She had redish brown hair and orange eyes. She had brown shorts with a white t-shirt.

"Shala!" I yelled and the girl looked up.

I waved and she smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------

me: End.

Al: ...?

Ed: Don't even-

me: What I meant, Al, was-

Ed: Lies! Don't listen Al!

me: _-annoyed-_ He wants to be right all the time, just to impress me.

Ed: _-blushing-_ That's a lie!

me: _-smirk-_ Or is it?

Al: Brother, all you had to do is ask if you want to say it-

Ed: Al, I don't want to do your job.

me: Anyways, please read and review without flames unless helpful. If you do not, I will personally destroy your computer. I have more ways than one. _-laughs-_

Ed: Right.

me: Until then, see you later, Loyal readers!

Al: Brother, do you have a crush on animefan127?

Ed: _-panicking-_ Shut up, Al!


	3. Crush

Ed: Hello.

Al: Hi.

Ed: Animefan127 is busy right now so we are going to do the intro and afterword today.

Al: Animefan127 doesn't own FMA. If Animefan127 did, this story idea would have been added.

Ed: You got it Al.

Sarai: _-walks into the room-_ Hey guys.

Ed: _-getting nervous-_ Uh... hi.

Sarai: _-looks up-_ Oh my god...

Ed: Aww crap...

Al: What, brother?

Ed: Run Al!

Sarai: You guys taped animefan127 on the ceiling! YOU ARE DEAD, ED!

Al: Onto the next chapter!

Ed: RUN!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 Crush

"You have so many books..." Xola complimented and Sam walked over to the shelf.

"I find them in antique shops and in other places. Sometimes I find them in the grass or at regular markets." Sam sighed and looked at Xola.

_He's so nice... and cute... wait!_ Xola thought and blushed a little.

"Helloooo!"

Xola turned to see a girl with redish brown hair and big, orange eyes. She had brown shorts with a white t-shirt.

"And whom might you be?" Sam asked and the girl looked at Xola.

"Shala!" Xola squealed as they hugged each other.

"Shala, the Winged Serpent of Light? My, my..." Sam thought aloud and the girls looked at him.

"Whose this?"

"Shala, this is Sam." Xola replied and they shook hands.

"So... did you know Sarai's here?" Xola smirked and Shala gasped.

"Really! Oh my god! I have **got** to get an autograph!" Shala yelled and Sam laughed.

"I'm her son. You said you wanted to meet her, right? I can introdu-"

"OH MY GOD! HER SON!" Xola and Shala screamed and Sam sweatdropped.

"Yes. She's upstairs." Sam replied, a bit flustered at their reaction, and Shala squealed.

"I'll be back!" Shala yelled as she ran upstairs.

"Her son..." Xola repeated in amazement and Sam nodded.

"Yeah."

"Of whom?"

"Edward Elric."

_Now I know where he got the looks... hold on! Bad thoughts! Stop it!_ Xola thought blushing three shades of red.

"Uh... are you alright?"

Xola looked to see Sam with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied with a fake smile.

Apparently, he bought it.

"Alright. If you girls would like to stay, I'm sure tha-"

"We would love to!" Xola squealed out of joy and Sam sighed.

(((Space)))

"Ed... we have company." I sighed and Ed looked at me.

"Who?"

"Shala." I replied and, right on cue, the door opened.

The girl gasped and I sweatdropped.

"Oh my god! Are you Sarai!" Shala asked and I nodded my head.

She whipped out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Can I please have your autograph!" She asked, her eyes sparkling, and I sweatdropped with Al and Ed.

"Uh... sure." I replied signing my name on the paper.

I handed it back to her and she squealed.

"Thank you so much!"

"Your... uh... welcome...?" I replied and she zoomed down the stairs.

"...Huh!" Ed and Al blurted out and I walked down the hall.

I grabbed a mop and went back to the room. I whacked Ed with it and then knocked Al's helmet off.

"What the fuck!" Ed yelled and I hit him on the head with the mop.

"No swearing when there are kids in the house!" I yelled, hitting him with the mop again.

(((Space)))

"Hmm?"

Tanya left her room and looked in her parent's room. She sweatdropped when she saw Sarai hitting Ed with a mop.

"AAAHH!" She screamed when she saw Al without his helmet and Sarai looked at her.

"Tanya, please come here. I want to tell you someth-"

"SOMEONE KILLED UNCLE!" Tanya screamed and Sarai sighed.

Soon, someone was running up the stairs and Sam entered the room with Xola and another girl.

"False alarm..." Sam sighed and Xola sighed with the other girl.

"Who are you...?" Tanya asked the redish brown haired girl.

"Shala. You?"

"Tanya." She replied, calming down a bit.

Tanya screamed again when the empty armor walked over to her.

(((Space)))

Sam sighed and stepped out of the room.

"Binding a soul to armor... classic." Sam sighed as he walked down the hall.

"How did that happen...?" Sam wondered aloud as he went down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom he heard a squeal. He looked at the top of the banister to see Xola sliding down it.

"Oh cra-"

Xola slammed right into Sam. Sam caught her and slammed into the wall. When he opened his eyes, Xola looked at him.

"Sorry..." She apologized as he got up.

"It's okay..." He replied and she blushed a little.

"Um... you can... put me down now..." Xola said and Sam noticed he was carrying her bridal style.

"Oh! Sorry..." Sam blushed as he put her down.

"So... you wanna go into... town together?" Xola asked and Sam stared at her.

(((Space)))

_Oh shit! Bad idea!_ Xola thought as she turned her face. She felt it get hot.

"I-I mean if it isn't a-a problem. I haven't s-seen town yet-"

Sam put his hand on her face and turned it towards his.

"Of course I will." He replied gently and she blushed ten more shades of red.

"Oooo. Somebody's got a crush!" Shala giggled running down the stairs.

_You just ruined the moment..._ Xola pouted to herself as she looked away and Sam put his arm by his side.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Xola. I saw." Shala snickered and Xola almost punched her in the face.

"I'm confused. Shala, there's food in the fridge if-"

"Food!" Shala yelled and Sam sweatdropped.

"Maybe we should go now."

"Good idea." Sam whispered back and they went out the front door.

**Meanwhile...**

"Your still alive. Don't play around." Lust said angrily and the corpse moved.

"Aw, I was just setting the mood." Envy smirked, standing up.

"You can do that later." Lust replied and Envy nodded.

"I'm sure Wrath is still alive." Envy sighed and Lust nodded.

"I know. I'm right here."

Lust and Envy turned to see Wrath.

"Miss me?"

"No." Envy sighed and Wrath smirked.

"Kira was brought back and Chaos is still dormant." Lust reported and Wrath grimaced.

"Envy, why don't you deliver a wake up call to Chaos?" Lust asked and Envy smirked.

"Alright. Have it your way." he laughed and faded into the darkness.

"Wrath, maybe you should go play with Kira. I'll find more... recruits... understand?" Lust smirked and Wrath laughed.

"Alright. Another toy to play with." He smirked as he faded away.

**In Resembool...**

_This is fun!_ Xola thought as Sam shared a milkshake with her. They both smiled and slurped on the straws.

Sam payed the waiter and they left.

"Oooo. Look at this!" Xola exclaimed, pointing at the necklace in the window.

"Wow... that's nice..." Sam sighed as Xola went into the shop.

_There's so many pieces of jewelry!_ Xola thought as she looked around in wonder.

(((Space)))

Sam went into the shop. Where ever you turned, there was jewelry.

"Hey, Xola?"

Xola turned and looked and Sam.

"Yes?"

_Think of something!_ Sam thought as he glanced across the street.

"We need more groceries in the house. You want to do an errand for me?"

"Sure!" Xola exclaimed and walked over to him.

Sam gave her money and she left. Sam walked up to the counter and looked at the different pieces of jewelry.

"Can I help you?"

Sam looked up and Saw a woman about the age of seventeen.

"Uh, yes. How much is the necklace over there?" He asked, pointing to the diamond necklace in the window.

"Well, let's see..."

The lady rang up the price on the cash register and Sam sighed.

_That's more than a month's allowance..._ He thought as he put his hand in his pocket.

"I'm sure you don't have that kind of money on you-"

"I'll take it." Sam said, slamming the money on the counter.

"W-Where did you get that much money!" The lady gasped and Sam sighed.

"You budget." He replied, taking the necklace of the display, and leaving the shop.

(((Space)))

"Well, I believe I have everything..."

Xola walked down the dirt path with the groceries when she came upon a cemetery. She walked into it and saw one grave with flowers.

"Trisha Elric..." Xola recited and put the groceries down.

Xola whistled softly, closed her eyes, and a soft wind picked up. She concentrated on the dirt, putting her hands on it. When she opened her eyes, a white flower was in the dirt. She picked it up and put it on the grave.

"How did you do that?"

Xola turned around to see Ed. He walked over to her and she looked at the grave.

"This grave... it belongs to your mother, doesn't it?" Xola asked and Ed cringed.

"My mother... I never knew her." Xola quivered and Ed looked at her.

"My mother died. My brother and I tried to bring her back but..." Ed shook his head sadly.

"... I'm sorry..." Xola apologized and Ed put a red flower on the grave.

"It's alright." He replied and Xola looked at the grave.

"I've heard about my mother, but never seen her. All I know is that her laughter was as soft as a summer breeze and that she was beautiful. My father was stupid and never payed attention to me. One day, I got lost... and nobody helped me." Xola whispered and Ed sat down next to her.

"When I found my way back, my father hit me. He told me to never come back unless I knew where I was, but... I didn't. I got lost again and when I went home, the door was locked." Xola quivered and then burst into tears.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sarai: That's all for the chapter.

Ed: I'm sorry!

Al: We aren't worthy!

Sarai: DAMN RIGHT YOU AREN'T!

Al: Please read and review. Only helpful flames are allowed.

Ed: _-tries to run out the door-_

Sarai: _-hits Ed on the head with a frying pan-_

Al: ...

Ed: WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!

Sarai: YOU TAPING ANIMEFAN127 ON THE CEILING!

Al: See you later, readers.

Sarai: You're such a jackass...

Ed: AM NOT!


	4. Incantations

me: Hi.

Ed: ...

Al: Animefan127 doesn't own FMA. Animefan127 owns this idea and new characters.

Ed: ...

me: Don't mind Ed. His mouth has duct tape on it and his hands are tied together. _-laughs- _Anyways,

**The Dark Empress of Empress of Eternity:** I will next chappie, okay?

**Anonymous:** Thanks!

Ed: _-sweatdrops-_

Al: Onto the next chapter.

me: _-pouts-_ That's my line!

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 Incantations

"Hmm... they need more groceries..."

Shala took out a blueberry pie and cut out a piece. When thirty seconds went by, she was done.

"They sure are quiet..." Shala muttered while walking up the stairs.

She looked in Tanya's room to see Tanya asleep.

_Nothing much is going on..._ Shala thought as she looked in Sarai's bedroom. She walked in to find the room empty.

"I can't believe that I'm actually in Sarai's **bedroom**." Shala sighed walking over to the dresser.

She saw a picture frame and looked at it. It had three girls and a boy.

"Those are my siblings."

Shala gasped and turned to see Sarai in the doorway. Sarai walked over to her and sighed.

"You had... siblings?" Shala asked and Sarai nodded.

"The small one was Shoali, the other one is Soya, and the last one was Spencer." She replied, pointing to each one.

"Then that one was you?" Shala asked pointing to the middle one, and Sarai nodded.

Shala lightly brushed the picture with her hand.

"You've been through alot through your life so far... huh?" Shala asked and Sarai nodded.

"Same here. Apparently, my mother was a bitch and my father a bastard. That's the short version people know." Shala sighed and Sarai beckoned towards the bed.

They sat on the bed and began to talk things over.

(((Space)))

"I-I'm alright." Xola coughed and Ed was getting worried.

Xola went to pick up the groceries, but Ed grabbed them and helped her up.

"Maybe I should carr-"

"Don't worry. I got them." Ed replied and Xola sighed.

They left the cemetery and began walking down the dirt road.

(((Space)))

"So... where did you live?"

Xola stared at Ed.

"I mean, before you came here." Ed asked and Xola looked ahead.

"Well... I was in dorms in the Celestial realm. The head council split me, Shala, and Julinda up."

_Great... fire lady on the loose..._ Ed thought when he noticed her looking at him.

"Where did you originally live?"

"Here. This is my hometown." Ed replied as he smiled.

"Interesting... why here? It's not a great place to be." Xola asked and Ed looked at her.

"What do you mean "not a great place to be"? It's quiet here."

"You don't understand..." Xola sighed and looked at the clouds.

A bird started flying towards Ed.

"Duck." Xola sighed and Ed did.

Xola held out her finger and a white beam struck the bird. Ed watched in amazement as the bird turned black and disappeared.

"See? Not safe. That was a demonic bird." Xola sighed as Ed got up.

"How do you know all of this?"

"I payed attention in Biology Class." Xola replied, as they began walking again.

"What do you mean "demonic"? Like a demon?" Ed asked and Xola looked to her right.

She picked up a field mouse and showed Ed.

"A normal field mouse. Watch." She cautioned as she put the mouse on the ground.

The mouse turned around and faced Ed. The mouse ran towards him and Xola held out her finger. A white beam shot at the mouse and it turned black. Ed kneeled down as the mouse faded away.

"Demonic beings are formed either from a person's foolish desires or wishes, but alot come from the evil being Zues." Xola sighed and she began to walk down the road.

"Well... whose Zeus?" Ed asked when he caught up to Xola.

As soon as he finished his sentence, she stopped.

"You don't know who **Zeus** is, but you know us? Unbelievable..." Xola said, shaking her head in disgust.

"Sorry. Who is he?"

"Go to Sarai. She can explain it better than I can." Xola replied, bitterly and ran into the house.

_Did I say something wrong...?_ Ed wondered as he opened the door and went inside.

(((Space)))

"Someone's here." Sarai said, getting up from te bed.

"I know. It's the blonde and Xola." Shala sighed as she went into the hallway.

Shala ran downstairs and into the kitchen to see a bag of groceries on the table.

"Food!" Shala yelled and ran towards it.

Suddenly, the food vanished. Shala was confused and looked around.

"Tsk, tsk. Shala, the food is for everyone." Xola sighed with the groceries in her arms.

"Yeah? And I'm hungry, so gimme!" Shala demanded and Xola shook her head.

"If you don't, I will hurt you!" Shala threatened and Xola became angry.

Xola held her hand out, at Shala, and began saying some words.

"Lord of the Sea and Sky," Xola muttered and Shala gasped.

"Don't! You can blow up the house!" Shala pleaded, but Xola kept going.

"I have heard your people cry,"

"Come on! At least do it in the backyard!" Shala wailed and Xola's eyes narowed.

"Lend me all your power so,"

Shala picked Xola up and she ran outside. Shala knew that Xola was in a trance and couldn't stop the incantation.

"I may call on you, Seadra, the Water Serpent!" Xola yelled and Shala put her down.

"Great! Look what you did!" Shala yelled, pointing towards the house.

On the top, there was a giant sea serpent made of water.

"Next time, don't get me angry!" Xola yelled and the serpent started towards them.

"Now what!" Shala wailed and Xola smirked.

"Easy. Get behind me." Xola demanded and Shala did what she was told.

Xola put the groceries down and held out both hands.

"Lord of the Wind and Flame,"

"Aww crap. We're toast!" Shala wailed, clutching her head.

"I will tend the poor and lame,"

The water serpent was only ten feet away.

"Help me destroy this mistake that I did not mean to make! I summon you, Solar, Fire Dragon!" Xola yelled and the sky grew dark.

A fire dragon appeared out of the clouds and clashed with Seadra.

(((Space)))

"Not bad..." Sam was looking out the window in his room.

He saw the entire thing. He was impressed that Xola knew those incantations. Solar and Seadra are not easily summoned, yet she did without a problem.

Seadra bit Solar, who blew fire on Seadra. Eventually, they both delivered a blow and disappeared. Shala was shocked and Xola was laughing.

_Someone with that power... who knew?_ Sam thought as he ran down the stairs. Xola and Shala were in the kitchen.

(((Space)))

Xola heard someone clapping.

She turned and saw Sam. He was smiling and she smiled.

"Great show. It was better than alot of other ones that I've seen." Sam said, sitting down at the table.

"You've seen others like that?" Shala asked and Sam thought for a moment.

Sam got flashbacks of Envy.

"Not exactly like that, but yeah."

"Hey... Shala?"

"Yeah, Xola?"

"Why don't you go play with the dog in the front yard?"

"Why would I do tha-"

Shala stopped and looked at Sam and then back to Xola.

"Oh, I see..." Shala snickered and Sam frowned.

She left and Sam took Shala's seat, next to Xola.

"This is a gift." Sam said as he brought out a box with a blue ribbon and white wrapping paper.

(((Space)))

"You know you didn't have to..." Xola replied in awe and Sam shook his head.

Xola took the box and opened it. Xola gasped when she saw it was the diamond necklace.

"Oh... thank you so much!" Xola squealed and Sam smiled.

"No prob-"

Xola leaned over, threw her arms aroundSam's neck,and kissed him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

me: End.

Ed: ...

me: _-rips tape of of Ed's mouth-_

Ed: OOOWWW!

me: _-snicker-_

Al: Please read and review. No flames unless helpful.

Ed: I HATE YOU!

me: _-grabs a roll of duct tape-_

Ed: I'M SORRY! NO MORE TA-

me: _-tapes Ed's mouth shut-_ I might take it off when you learn manners...

Al: Brother...

me: See ya later, Loyal readers!

Ed: ... _-frustrated-_


	5. Wanted

me: Hi!

Ed: Yup.

Al: Hello.

me: I am currently on Cape Cod for Thanksgiving! Let's start,

**mangagurl101:** It's been up and thanks!

**pinktears: Thanks!**

Ed: _-sits at table-_ Al, please pass the turkey.

Al: The entire thing!

Ed: _-sarcasim-_ No Al.

me: _-wacks Ed with a frying pan-_ It's for everyone, shrimp!

Ed: I'M NOT SMALL!

me: Yes, you are. No matter how many times you deny it.

Ed: _-grabs cranberry sauce and throws it at animefan127-_

me: _-dodges flying cranberry sauce-_ FOOD FIGHT!

Al: Animefan127 doesn't own FMA. Animefan127 owns this idea and new characters. _-runs into the next room-_

me: _-throws apple pie and ducks behind chair-_ Onto the next chapter!

Ed: I'M NOT SMALL! NEVER WAS, NEVER WILL!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 Wanted

"Whoa!"

Xola tipped her chair and fell on Sam's lap. When she looked up, Sam's face had turned darker than crimson. Xola's face began to feel hot as she jumped off his lap.

"I'm... uh... well..." Xola struggled, hiding her face as Sam smiled.

"Don't worry about it."

Xola wanted to run into a room and start a "giggle fit", but resisted. She quickly turned her head when she began staring at Sam. She heard Sam get up and stand behind her. He put the necklace in front of her and Xola held up her hair. Sam put the necklace on and stepped back. Xola turned and faced him.

"I like it. It suits you well." Sam complimented as Xola began to blush again.

"T-Thank you." Xola stuttered as Sam walked over to his bookcase.

"So... do you know what alchemy is?" Sam asked and Xola smirked.

"Yes. I perform it every so often... why?"

"Just wanted to know." Sam replied looking at the different books.

Xola frowned and sat down. She began to think about **her** alchemy.

_My alchemy is different, though. That's why I perform it only when necessary. It's highly... well..._

"What are you thinking?"

Xola snapped back to reality and looked at Sam.

"Nothing."

Sam sighed and Xola stood up.

"Sam, can you perform alchemy?" Xola asked and Sam nodded.

"What kinds?" Xola asked as they went into the front yard.

"Alot. It's hard to explain all of them, though." Sam replied as Shala waved to them.

Xola felt a cold chill down her spine. She knew what it meant.

"Shala! Come here!" Xola yelled and Shala looked at her.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as Shala ran as fast as she could toards the front porch.

"There's an enemy within range and it's going to attack." Xola replied as Shala ran onto the porch.

"Did... you... sense... that...?" Shala asked, gasping for breath, and Xola nodded.

"Do you know what it's target is?" Sam asked, looking around.

"Hold on. I'll clarify." Xola replied, shutting her eyes.

"The target is..." Xola began and then snapped her eyes open.

"...me..."

(((Space)))

"You?"

Shala was confused. Why her?

"Yeah... that's what it's target is." Xola replied and Sam smirked.

"It will have to go through me first." Sam muttered and Shala snickered.

"Your saying it out loud." Shala giggled and Sam gasped.

"I didn't mean it like that! Honest!" Sam exclaimed, blushing, and Xola sighed.

"It will attack soon. Not yet, but soon."

"Alright. What is it?" Shala asked and Xola closed her eyes.

"A homunculus."

(((Space)))

"How can you detect all this?" Sam asked and Xola turned to him.

"We were trained in the Celestial realm. We went to school and some of us payed attention." Xola replied looking at Shala.

"So I had a short attention span... big deal!"

"Oh, it's a very big deal. Without being able to detect one's surroundings, you're a sitting duck!" Xola exclaimed and Shala shrugged her shoulders.

"When will it attack?" Sam asked and Xola sat down.

"Around five minutes. It's an awkward homunculus though..." Xola sighed and Sam sat down next to her.

"How come?"

"It can change shape." Xola replied and Sam growled.

"Envy."

"Envy! Oh lord!" Shala panicked and Xola sweatdropped with Sam.

"Envy? The homunculus who can shapeshift?"

"Yes, Xola. It attacked us a little while ago, before you came." Sam replied standing up.

(((Space)))

"What was that?"

Sarai looked out a window.

"I don't know. Maybe I should check the front yard." Ed suggested and Sarai nodded.

_That was a loud roar... why was some of the field burnt? _Ed thought as he went down the stairs.

When he went onto the front porch, Sam, Shala, and Xola were sitting in a circle.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked and Sam looked at him.

"Quiet. Xola's trying to concentrate." Sam replied, pointing to Xola who had her eyes closed.

"Uh... I'll come back later." Ed whispered and went back into the house.

(((Space)))

"Do you understand now?"

"Yes, but that was scary." Tanya replied and Al sighed.

Tanya hopped off the bed and went into the hall. She went down the stairs and onto the front porch.

"What are you-"

"Quiet!" Sam hissed and Tanya joined the circle.

(((Space)))

"...Shadows soar..."

"She's begun an incantation so she's in a trance. Don't disturb her or she might mess up delivering chaotic results." Shala whispered to Sam and Tanya.

"Alright." Tanya and Sam whispered back.

"...darkness take flight..."

"Is this black magic?"

"Yes, Sam. It's one of the most powerful magic's known." Shala replied and Tanya held out her right hand.

"...do not deliver us to hell tonight..."

"Why is she using black magic?"

"Depends on the incantation and I'm not familiar with this one."

"...Death is right by our sides..."

"This is boring."

"Than go inside, Tanya." Sam hissed and Tanya got up.

She went into the house and Xola held out her hands.

"...please help us not to despise..."

Xola's hands began to glow black and there was a rustle in the bushes.

"...all the sins we have made..."

A figure jumped out of the bushes and towards Xola.

"...please banish this homunculus to it's grave!" Xola shouted and the figure was zapped by the black magic from Xola's hands.

When the figure fell it had palm tree hair.

(((Space)))

"Hmm?"

Ed went to the porch and saw Envy on the ground.

"What are you doing here!" Ed demanded and Xola sighed.

"It's knocked out, you know, K.O.ed?" Xola asked and Ed nodded.

"Well... what are we gonna do with this basta- er... homunculus?" Sam asked and Xola stared at him.

"It's not dead so..."

"Destroy it now?" Shala asked and Xola shook her head.

"No. We don't have the bones and we don't know where they are located." Xola replied and Shala frowned.

"You're such a know-it-all..." Shala pouted as Ed walked around Envy.

"We need to put it where it won't be able to find us." Ed stated and Xola shut her eyes.

"There's a cave. It's near the train station." Xola replied, opening her eyes.

She ran next to Envy and touched his hand.

"Xola? What are you doing?" Sam as Xola and Envy glowed white.

In a split second, they vanished.

(((Space)))

"Whoa... gotta remember not to do that..." Xola mumbled as Envy stirred.

_Oh no... this was a trap! It wanted me and now I'm alone!_ Xola thought, horrified as Envy stood up.

"Hello." Envy smirked and Xola backed away.

"W-Why do you want me!" Xola yelled and Envy sighed.

"Because you would be perfect to be Anger."

"N-No! I absolutely refuse! I'm not going to become a homunculus!" Xola yelled tapping her head.

In a second, she glowed white and colors swirled around her.

_Gotta... hold... on..._ Xola thought as she warped back to the house.

She appeared a few feet above ground and fell.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked and she sat up.

_Oh great... now I'm gonna cry..._ Xola thought as tears rolled down her face.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked, kneeling down.

"They want to make me a homunculus!" Xola sobbed as her tears began making a puddle.

Shala grabbed a feather from her pocket and held it in her hands.

"Lord of sorrow, here my cry..."

"No! Shala stop!" Xola yelled, stumbling to get up.

"Please don't let time keep passing by..."

"Dammit!" Xola yelled as she held out both of her hands and lowered her head.

"Lord of earth, please ordain..."

"What are they doing?" Ed asked and Sam was horrified.

"...Incantations... Xola is going to try and stop Shala from freezing time." Sam whispered and Ed was shocked.

"Please grant this final wish..." Shala muttered and the feather began to glow.

"A shield to make life the same..."

Sam watched and Ed was about to do alchemy.

"No! Don't do alchemy!" Sam yelled and Ed stopped.

"Why?"

"It can throw them off balance! If that happens, the results might be worse!" Sam exclaimed and Ed gasped.

"And don't throw this world into an abyss!"

"Instead of despair ruling the plain!"

Shala's feather shot a white beam into the sky as a blue bubble formed around Shala, Xola, Ed, Sam, and the entire estate. The sky turned back as lightning clashed around them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: See ya!

Ed: Yeah...

me: Read and review! I'm sorry it took awhile to update, but I have to do it at school. Please give me tips on what to write!

Ed: It might be put into the story.

me: Yes. The thing is, I have to do everything at school. I'll try the library to, but it's rarely open.

Al: Right. Plus school.

me: Well, see ya Loyal Readers!

Ed: Turkey...


	6. Tears From A Mistake

me: Alright. In this chapter, I'm going to explain some things.

Ed: Good.

me: Yup. Wait... why would you care?

Ed: I don't.

me: _-vein pops out- _Anyways...

**Angel of death and grief:** Thank you! -

**cartoonwatcher31:** Sorry it took so long! -;

**fullmetal365:** Thank you! Your always there!o

Al: Animefan127 doesn't own FMA. This idea does belong to Animefan127. New characters do as well.

Roy: No flames have turned up...

Sarai: Which is good for us.

me: I'm gonna go onto the next chapter or I might hurt Ed.

Ed: Whatcha gonna do?

me: _-grabs two frying pans-_

Roy: _-whistles-_ That's worse than my flames.

Ed: Oh shit...

--------------------------------

Ch. 8 Tears From A Mistake

Xola sensed another presence.

_Here? No. In the house. Who?_

She stood up and jumped onto the roof. She saw Sam in his room and... Tanya, but a bit different.

Xola knocked on the window and Sam looked at her. Sam waved his hand, telling her to leave as Tanya turned around.

Sam grabbed Tanya and she thrashed her arms around. Xola jumped down and crashed through the window.

"What are you doing!" Xola yelled as Sam tried to keep Tanya in the air.

"S-She's trying to kill you!" Sam struggled as Tanya hit him in the jaw.

"...What...?"

Xola was speechless. Everything went in slow motion. Tanya suddenly slammed her head on Sam's and he let go, falling to the ground. Xola ran forward to help only to feel a piercing pain in her side. She looked and saw a black icicle, sticking out of her side.

She began falling and Sam tried to get up. She fell into Sam's arms and was surrounded by peacefull darkness as she heard the cruel laughter of something quite inhumane.

(((Space)))

_As long as she doesn't wake up, these mortals have no hope._

Chaos sneered as Sam attempted to wake Xola up.

"You-"

"I don't want to hurt you, so lay off."

"W-Why... why are you doing this you whore!"

Chaos punched Sam and pinned him on the ground.

"Shut up! The only reason I haven't killed you, the only reason that I kept you alive is because I was told not to!" Chaos shouted in rage as Sam stared at her.

"But... why? Why keep me alive? Why haven't you creatures killed me!" Sam asked angrily, shoving Chaos away from him.

"Stop being fiesty!" yelled Chaos as she threw black icicles at Sam.

Sam evaded easily and punched Chaos in the stomach.

"You..." Chaos angrily muttered under her breath as she tripped Sam.

"I can't help you. Sorry." Sam spat in disgust and Chaos grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Listen, you specialize in alchemy and minerals. If you combine the two, plus humans, you just might make the one thing many of us homunculus want." Chaos whispered, making Sam shiver.

"There aren't practically any of you left... why do you continue to serve Envy and the others?"

Chaos stared at Sam, dropped him, and turned towards the window.

"I... I'm not sure... I guess... I want my own body... not to share one with your younger sister..." Chaos whispered as she stared out the window, in a daze.

"You don't need to follow them. You can stay here with my family. If you continue down the same path you are on now, it will lead to many regrets." Sam replied softly as he stood up and walked next to Chaos.

"No... I chose this path... I will continue it... I can't turn back... I've worked to hard... for to long..."

"So you are never going to give my sister back?"

Chaos turned and faced Sam, her eyes full of tears.

"Sam... I will when I can, but for now... I'm sorry... I cannot." Chaos whispered sorrowfully as tears slid down her face.

"Why are you so different from the others... why is it you feel and show all these emotions...?" Sam asked wiping the tears away with his hand.

"I don't know... honestly... I can kill you if I want... but... somehow... I can't bring myself to do it." Chaos replied as more tears fell.

To Sam, it was hard to see someone so familiar to cry. He embraced her as she broke down.

(((Space)))

"Sam!"

Soya ran into his room and stopped. Chaos was crying on Sam's shoulder and he wasn't minding. Sam looked at Soya with sorrowfull eyes. She knew that things would probraly be different from now on.

_I actually felt... pity... for Chaos..._ Soya thought, a bit confused, as she closed the door and walked down the hall.

(((Space)))

"Poor Chaos..."

Sarai watched the whole thing from the door. She clapped her hands, quietly, and brought Xola out of the room.It seemed like Xola was sleeping. Sarai walked back to her room and put Xola on the bed when a question came to mind.

How is a goddess made.

Sarai sped down the stairs and into the living room. She quickly grabbed books that had different things about goddesses in them.

"A goddess is chosen by the one before it. For when a goddess is destroyed, the one chosen takes it's place. When a goddess chooses another child to be a goddess, the child must be trained in the Celestial Realm. If the child is human, it will be taken immediately to the Celestial Realm, regardless of the child's wishes."

Sarai was shocked. She never knew that a child didn't have a choice, if he or she was chosen, whether would want to train there or remain in this realm.

"But... what's the story with Xola?" Sarai wondered aloud as she heard a clap and the sound of a transmutation.

(((Space)))

"Aw, don't tell me we ran out of ramen!" Ed shouted angrily as Al walked next to him.

"Brother, if you want, I can go get some." Al offered, but Ed shook his head.

"No, I just get some later." Ed sighed as he shut the cabinet doors.

"Okay brother." Al replied and he walked away.

Ed walked onto the front porch and looked around.

"I wonder where Zues went..."

Ed shrugged his shoulders and went back into the house.

**Meanwhile...**

"So... the others are dead?" Sloth asked and Lust shook her head as she grabbed a skull.

"Some of the others are regenerating. It takes a while here. Gluttony is almost finished." Lust replied as she smashed the skull into small pieces.

"Well, well... here comes Envy." Sloth sighed as a dog ran up to Lust.

"What is it?" Lust sighed sitting on a piece of a building.

The dog glowed white and turned into Envy.

"Well, Chaos has succeeded in putting the goddess to sleep. I think she would be a good replacement for Anger." Envy smirked as Lust stood up.

"Lust, can I eat them?"

"Not Sam, Gluttony. We need him." Lust replied as Gluttony frowned.

"Can I eat Edward?"

"Be my guest." Lust snickered as Gluttony grinned and vanished into the darkness.

(((Space)))

"...Why...?"

Xola sat there. In the void space of her mind. She did not understand the human customs of this world.

"If... what if... I can't return...?"

"Sweetheart..."

Xola looked up to see an older version of herself.

"Are... you... me...?"

"No. I'm your mother."

---------------------------------------------------------------

me: Don't kill me, Don't kill me, Don't kill me, Don't kill me, PLEASE!

Ed: Her baby sister was born, her basement flooded...

me: Every time it flooded, my computer would short circuit! _-Sobbs silently-_

Al: Anyways, please read and review. No flames unless helpful.

me: _-sitting in a corner sobbing silently-_

Ed: wow...

me: Don't kill me, Don't kill me, Don't kill me, Don't kill me,-

Ed: They're not gonna frickin' kill ya! Alright!

me: You don't know that...

Ed: I'll make sure of it.

me: _-mumbles to herself-_

Al: Brother, don't make promises you can't keep!

Ed: Al, this promise I can.

Envy: I doubt it. _-snicker-_


	7. flashback

me: This chapter explains what happened before... think of it as a flashback.

Ed: Let me guess... you posted the wrong chapter so now you're trying to cover it up with this one.

Al: Brother, please be nice.

me: No... maybe... Onto the chapter.

Ed: I thought so.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

(A/N: this chapter is a flashback. It's what happened before the last chapter.)

_The bubble isn't large enough! Xola thought, wincing at how much energy was being drained._

_The bubble only covered themselves and the house._

_I didn't want to do this, but..._

_Xola clapped her hands and slammed them on the ground. A flash went towards Shala and the ground exploded from underneath her._

_The beam of light stopped, but it was too late. A gray sheet of light plunged into the ground and towards them._

_Lord of light give me might, transform me into the Winged Guardian of Rebirth and Light. Xola thought and she glowed a white hue._

_She felt herself changing. Two extentions came out of her back. When the light dimmed, she looked in a puddle and gasped. She had white angel wings, a white halter top with blue markings on her body, golden eyes, white hair, pale skin, and a white mini-skirt._

_She beat her wings and lifted off the ground. Xola held her hands out and concentrated. _

_"**Clouds disperse!**" She yelled bringing her arms up and a white beam shot into the clouds._

_When she landed, the clouds disappeared along with the lightning and the gray sheet._

_She felt the extentions disappear and she changed._

_(((Space)))_

_Oh crap! Sam thought as he covered his nose._

_Sam quickly ran into the house and to the bathroom._

_He quickly washed off his face and calmed down. When the nose bleed stopped, Sam sighed._

_She was so beautiful... is it a sin to like a guardian? Sam thought to himself as he walked out of the bathroom._

_"A sight for sore eyes, huh?"_

_Sam turned and saw his father._

_"Well... that's none of your-"_

_"Calm down!" Ed chuckled and Sam sighed._

_"Dad... what do girls really like? For material possesions I mean..." Sam asked, hiding his face and he felt Ed pat his head._

_"Come with me." Ed told him and Sam nodded._

_(((Space)))_

_Hello._

_Tanya gasped and looked around._

_"Who said that? Where are you!" Tanya panicked and the voice laughed._

_Inside your mind. Close your eyes._

_Tanya did as she was told and she was sitting on the ground._

_"So, we finally meet..." _

_Tanya turned her head and was shocked._

_A girl that looked exactly like her, but she had black arms and legs with a black dress and purple eyes._

_"Wh... who are you...?" Tanya whispered as the girl held out a hand._

_"Call me Chaos."_

_(((Space)))_

_Xola ran towards Shala. she was on the ground with her eyes closed._

_"Hey! Stop sleeping! You're making me tired..." Xola sighed and Shala laughed._

_"Am I dead?"_

_"If you were dead, you would see Zeus." Xola replied and Shala jumped up._

_"Where!"_

_"Not here, stupid!" Xola snapped and stood up._

_"Oh..."_

_"Alright. You're alive, apparently..."_

_"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"_

_"Nothing you would understand." Xola smirked and Shala frowned._

_"I'm going to go into the house."_

_"Go ahead." Xola sighed as Shala ran up the steps and into the house._

_Anyone looking? _

_Xola swung her head around a couple times._

_"Nope..." She sighed as she ran to a tree next to Sam and Tanya's hideout._

_She pulled out an old, small, black book, made of dragon scales and sewn together with werewolf fur. Inside, Xola kept poems, describing her day or of hidden feelings._

_She never finished her last entry and grabbed a metal pin._

_Little black book_

_why can't I_

_spread my wings _

_and try to fly?_

_Is it because I always deny,_

_that time keeps on passing by?_

_Xola thought for a second and wrote something down._

_Little black book_

_I have tried_

_I succeeded _

_I can fly._

_(((Space)))_

_"I'm so confused..."_

_Sarai was in the kitchen when Ed walked down the stairs._

_"What took so long?"_

_"Nothing. Sam has a crush so I explained how you and I met." Ed shrugged and Sarai looked at him in horror._

_"What did you tell him!" Sarai panicked and Ed sighed._

_"I told him how we met." Ed replied sitting next to Sarai._

_(((Space)))_

_"So you are me?"_

_Chaos nodded and Tanya laughed._

_"That's impossible! I'm me!" Tanya exclaimed and Chaos sighed._

_"How would I be in your head if I wasn't you?" _

_"Well... that person with the green hair, Envy I think, could change. Who says you're not him?" Tanya asked as Chaos sat down._

_"Come here. Please just trust me on this."_

_Tanya hesitated, but sat down with Chaos. Chaos put her hand on Tanya's head and Tanya felt dizzy._

_"Be a good girl while I'm gone. I'll be back to get you." Chaos whispered as Tanya's vision faded to black._

_(((Space)))_

_"I'm so tired."_

_Soya walked down the hall yawning as she went up the stairs. She walked into Tanya's room and stopped._

_"Oh my-"_

_Tanya put a hand on Soya's mouth and sighed._

_"Please don't tell mom." Tanya begged, taking her hand away._

_"What happened!" Soya asked and Tanya sat on her bed._

_"I think I over did it with the ice."_

_"Okay. I promise I won't tell."_

_"Thank you." _

_Soya left Tanya's room and went down the stairs._

_That was awkward. What if that's... no it couldn't be... Soya thought shaking her head._

_Then it hit her._

_"Chaos."_

_(((Space)))_

_"What are you doing!"_

_Chaos spun around to see Sam very annoyed._

_"I'm going to borrow this." Chaos replied, picking up a black bottle._

_"No. That's radioactive. Very dangerous." Sam replied taking a step towards her._

_"Well, I can handle it." Chaos shot back as Sam narrowed his eyes._

_"Chaos, give me that bottle." He growled and Chaos smirked._

_"So, you know who I am..." _

_"I've know who you were for a while. Give it here." Sam replied, pointing towards the bottle._

_"I would rather not. I need it to put down a certain "Winged Goddess of Rebirth", so no." Chaos smirked as Sam clenched his teeth._

-------------------------------------------------------------

me: This was a flashback of what happened before the last chapter.

Ed: Yup... a cover up.

me: SHUT UP!

Al: R&R or Ed and animefan127 will murder each other... I mean it too.

Ed: Well, it's her fault that she uploaded the wrong chapter and--

me: Because SOMEONE had to mess up and rename all my **DAMN FANFIC CHAPTERS!**

_-awkward silence-_

Ed: I'm gonna go now... _-runs out the door-_

me: **YOUR SO FUCKING DEAD ED!** _-runs after Ed with a chainsaw-_

Al: How violent... suggestions for future chapters are welcomed. We are sorry for having you wait so long for this chapter. Please tune in again for the next chapter. Goodbye!


	8. Return

me: T-T

Ed: animefan127 is sorry for not updating for a long time.

Al: Yeah.

me: _-crying for forgiveness from the readers-_

Ed: Onto the next chapter!

Al: Yup!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 Return

"Mom...?" Xola asked.

Her mother came over to her and embraced her.

"You seem... very sad. Why?"

"I... I... am alone." Xola quivered, her eyes brimming with tears.

"You are not any longer. I am with you." Xola's mother comforted as Xola began crying on her mother's flowing white dress.

"But mom! I want to see my friends again!" Xola cried as her mother sat down, laying Xola on her lap.

"You will see them again. I know it." Her mother soothed as Xola dozed off into a peaceful darkness.

(((Space)))

"Let me out!" Chaos snarled.

Sam had put her in an iron cage with alchemy.

"No. I don't trust you." Sam muttered.

"I mean it!" Chaos whined.

Sam snickered.

"If you meant it, why did you have and ice block in your hand?" Sam asked pointing to the block of ice in her hand.

"Well… I… uh…"

"Save your breath. You were going to slam it over my head to try and knock me out." Sam explained.

"No! I wasn't!" Chaos protested in dismay.

"You can't fool me." Sam grinned and then left the room.

Chaos sighed and sat down.

"You need to get out?"

Chaos turned and smiled.

"Hello Wrath."

(((Space)))

Ed yawned and walked into his and Sarai's room. He gasped when he saw Gluttony eating a squirrel. Gluttony looked up and grinned.

"Food!"

"Oh shit!" Ed yelled running down the hall, Gluttony slamming through the wall and running behind him.

"Brother? What's wron--"

Al stopped when he saw Gluttony chasing Ed down the stairs.

"One bite! Just one!" Gluttony yelled.

"Hell no!" Ed yelled, running out the front door.

(((Space)))

Sam ran out of his room when he heard a crash in the hall. A giant hole was in the wall next to his parents room.

"Oh... wow..." Sam said in awe.

"Sam!" Al yelled running up to him.

"What?"

"Brother needs help! The homunculi are here..."

Sam dashed down the stairs and out the front door. His father was fighting Gluttony. Sam whipped out a piece of chalk and drew a transmutation circle. Ed had transmuted his blade and continued fighting Gluttony when Sam activated his transmutation circle. The flash of light went to Gluttony and created a giant hole. Gluttony fell into it and Ed watched as Gluttony yelled, trying to get out.

"Hello again!"

Sam rolled out of the way as Chaos stabbed the ground with an ice sword. Getting up, Sam saw Ed clapping his hands and placing them on the ground. Chaos was in a cage about ten feet above the ground. Suddenly, a spike came out of the ground and barely missed Sam by an inch.

"Crap..."

"Hi! Wanna play?"

Sam looked to his left and saw a boy with long black hair and two limbs that didn't match. His purple eyes gave him the impression that the boy was a homunculus.

"My name's Wrath."

"I see... you're a homunculus." Sam snickered.

(((Space)))

"What's going on!" Sarai yelled, bolting out the front door.

She saw Wrath, Chaos in a cage, a big hole, Ed, and Sam.

"Sarai! The homunculus are attacking!" Ed yelled as Wrath's leg melded into the ground.

A spike shot up and pierced Sarai's left side. Sam lunged at Wrath and angrily punched him in the face. The spike disappeared and Wrath flew fifteen feet.

"Sarai!" Ed yelled running up to her.

Sarai put her right hand over her side and the wound healed.

"I'm fine."

"Hey!"

Sarai looked back into the house and saw Shala run next to her.

"Need some help?" Shala asked.

"Yeah." Sarai smiled.

Shala looked at the scene before her and frowned. Waving her hand in the air, gusts of wind gathered around her.

**"Spiral Wind Cannon!"** Shala yelled, throwing the wind at Wrath.

A tornado flew at Wrath and knocked him into the field behind the house. The cage Chaos was in barely managed to stay where it was. Sam smiled as the tornado subsided. Sarai saw Chaos forming an icicle.

"Sam! Watch out!" Sarai yelled running between him and Chaos.

(((Space)))

Shala was horrified. An icicle pierced Sarai through the back of her neck. Sam was yelling as Sarai fell on top of him. Ed, probrably the most horrified, ran to Sarai and pulled the icicle out of her neck. Shala felt rage build inside her.

"Chaos!" She screamed, "One on one! You and me!"

Chaos turned to Shala and smiled; narrowing her eyes.

"With pleasure."

"I win, and you let Tanya have her body back!" Shala yelled, clenching her fists.

"Very well."

Shala saw Sarai healing herself and marched up to the cage holding Chaos. One flick of Shala's hand and the cage was destroyed. Chaos jumped onto the ground, snickering at Shala's anger.

As soon as Shala built a powerful force of air in her hand, Chaos formed an ice ball in her hands.

**"Spiral Wind Cannon!"** Shala yelled once more, throwing the wind blast at Chaos.

**"Ice Charade!"** Chaos yelled, a beam of ice flying towards Shala.

They both dodged the assaults.

"Shala!"

She turned her head to see Sam throwing her a stone. Shala caught it and saw Chaos narrow her eyes. Chaos formed icicles and threw them at Shala.

**"Air Cutter!" **Shala yelled; the stone glowing.

A powerful wind hit the icicles and they flew back at Chaos. She regenerated and smiled.

"I can't be defeated."

"Because Tanya's not dead, right?"

"Correct."

"You're wrong. I paid a little attention in class and now it's going to pay off!" Shala yelled, lunging at Chaos.

Chaos winced and created a sheet of ice on the ground. Shala kept running, trying not to slip on the ice.

"S-stay back!" Chaos yelled anxiously, creating a sword of ice.

As soon as Shala was in range, Chaos swung her sword at her, but in vain. Shala dodged and grabbed Chaos's head.

"Nice try."

"You're not fast enough." Chaos smirked.

Shala felt an icicle impale her side.

**"Healing Winds!"** Shala yelled.

A soft wind picked up and swirled around both of them. Chaos shrieked as Shala's wound healed. When the wind settled, Chaos was unconcience on the ground. Shala glared at Chaos and ran over to Sarai.

"Is she okay?" Shala asked.

"Yeah." Ed replied giving a sigh of relief; dematerializing his blade back into his automail.

Shala turned and saw Wrath pick up Chaos. Wrath quickly faded with Chaos in his arms.

(((Space)))

"Brother? Is everybody okay?" Al asked, running out of the house with bandages just in case of injuries.

"Everybody's fine. Where's Xola?" Ed asked Sam.

Sam didn't answer and ran into the house.

"Oh god..." Shala gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"What?" Ed and Al asked.

"I think... Xola's..."

Shala didn't finish her sentence. She bolted into the house after Sam leaving Ed and Al very confused.

"Do you know anything?" Ed asked Al.

"I'm as clueless as you are." Al sighed.

Ed picked Sarai up bridal style and Al opened the door for him. Once inside, Ed went into his and Sarai's room and put Sarai on the bed.

"Things are getting weird..." Ed muttered as he clapped his hands and fixed the hole in the wall.

"Shit!"

Ed walked out into the hall.

"Sam? You alright?" Ed asked, knocking on his son's bedroom door.

Silence.

"Sam?" Ed asked, starting to get nervous.

No response.

Ed dematerialized the door. Ed's face was pur horror. Sam's hand was bloody with a hell of alot of cuts and massivly bleeding. He was muttering curses as he tried to cover it with a towel.

"Sam! What happened!" Ed yelped, running next to Sam.

Sam smirked and punched Ed in the face. Ed backflipped and winced.

"Suprise, suprise." Sam said snickering as he transformed into Envy.

"What the hell do you want!" Ed yelled, clapping his hands and transmuting his automail into a sharp blade.

"Only that little goddess." Envy grinned, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't mention 'little'!" Ed yelled.

A flash of light came from the doorway and, in an instant, Envy was trapped in a cage.

"She's gonna be awakened." Shala said grimly, walking next to Ed.

"You can do alchemy!" Ed asked, gaping at Shala.

"A bit. Not much though."

Envy laughed.

"Well, I've done what I had to do."

Ed gave Envy a puzzled look, but then he frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"Where's Tanya!"

"Chaos? Back with the rest of us." Envy sighed.

"But, I thought I destroyed you!"

"A different realm has different laws to it's science. Regeneration just slowed down for us, but you did manage to kill a few of us." Envy mumbled, waving it's hand non-chalantly.

"You're stalling for time..." Ed said as he took a step towards the door.

Envy smiled and shrugged.

Ed bolted into the hallway and looked in all the rooms located in it; Envy's laughter being heard. When he came to his bedroom, he saw Wrath and Chaos with Sarai unconcience and Xola; grinning sinisterly at Ed.

"Stop!" Ed yelled clapping his hands together.

The two sins jumped out the window as Ed slammed his hands onto the ground. A stone hand grabbed them and Chaos laughed. She turned the hand into ice and then Wrath destroyed it by fusing an ice crystal with his arm. Ed was getting ready to jump out the window when someone ran in front of him; diving out the window before him.

"Shala!" Ed yelled as she dove towards Chaos.

Chaos grinned, narrowing her eyes, and created and ice wall.

**"Wind Cannon!" **Shala yelled, bringing her arms over her head and towards the ice.

A wind typhoon smashed into the ice and created a hole big enough for Shala to fit through. Ed clapped his hands and created a ramp; going towards the fleeing homunculi. As soon as Ed began running down it, Envy jumped out of Sam's window; slamming into Ed and knocking him off the ramp. Chaos and Wrath successfully made it into the fields with Shala giving chase. Ed stood up and blocked Envy's kick. Ed ducked, avoiding Envy's punch and tried to punch him in the stomach. Envy evaded and did a scissor kick; colliding with Ed's chin and sending him flying back up onto the ramp. Suddenly, when Ed stood up, he saw Chaos and Wrath fly and slam against the house wall. They were knocked unconcience.

"What the--"

Envy was interuppted when he was slammed against the house by an invisible force. Ed gasped when he saw someone emerge from the fields. It was Shala with a man who looked oddly familiar.

Then it hit him.

"Spencer!" Ed yelled in disbelief, jumping off the ramp.

Spencer looked up and smiled.

"Long time no see, Ed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: I must apologize to you readers.

Ed: Sound sincere.

me: I am. I'm so sorry I haven't updated daily! _-cries-_

Al: Lot's of stuff has been going on.

Ed: Yeah.

me: I'll try and update much more often, but sometimes I can't. No flames please! Reviews are welcome along with suggestions for future chapters! I'm always welcome to good feedback.

Ed: Yup.

Al: See you later readers!

me: Again, I apologize.


	9. Awakened

me: Back.

Ed: Okay...

Al: Another chapter?

me: _-sarcastic tone-_ No... really?

Al: Sorry.

Ed: You don't have to apologize.

me: Yes he does.

Ed: Why!

me: _-grins-_ I dunno.

Ed: _-temple pops out-_

me: Onto chapter nine!

Ed: _-silently fuming-_

me: Awe... did I make little Edo mad? _-snickers-_

Ed: THAT'S IT! _-starts fighting animefan127-_

Al: How immature...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9 Awakened

Shala looked like she was gonna collapse from shock.

"**The** Spencer!" She shrieked.

Spencer sweatdropped and nodded. Ed ran over to him and grinned.

"We thought you died!" Ed exclaimed.

"Almost, but no. I didn't die." Spencer smiled.

Shala examined Spencer. He wasn't in the best condition. He had old bloodstains on his clothing, a slice on his left cheek, and was limping which didn't pose as a good thing. She frowned.

"What's the worst wound you got?" Shala asked.

Spencer was suprised, but smiled.

"Well, I believe it would be my arm." He replied, pointing to his left arm.

Shala nodded.

"I thought so. It's where the most bloodstains are."

Ed looked at Spencer with a concerned look.

"How did you get back here alive?" Ed asked, walking with Spencer and Shala.

Shala used the wind to carry Sarai and Xola.

"It wasn't easy. The bombs had exploded near the escape route after I pushed Soya into it."

Spencer paused.

"She did get here though, right?"

"She's in town getting some things." Ed replied reassuringly.

Spencer gave a sigh of relief.

"Good. Anyways, I hid and created a copy of myself--"

"How did you do that!" Ed asked excitedly.

He never knew Spencer could create copies.

"It has something to do with my abilities. After I created the copy, the homunculi believed they had killed me. When they left, I looked for another route. Eventually I found one and came here as fast as possible." Spencer finished.

They walked into the house. Spencer smiled.

"It's calm here." He remarked, sitting on the living room couch.

"It is now, but later, you can forget it." Ed chuckled.

Shala brought Sarai and Xola upstairs. Ed made two cups of coffee and sat down next to Spencer.

"So... is she really gone?" Ed asked, handing Spencer a cup of coffee.

Spencer grimaced and nodded, accepting the coffee.

"Yeah... Shoali is actually gone."

A sad and pained look appeared on Ed's face.

"How did she... leave?"

Spencer sighed and slouched on the couch; looking at the ceiling.

"We don't know." He said finally.

"What! You should!" Ed yelled.

"It's strange... she fell ill and then she was fine after three days, so Soya and I thought it was just a cold or something... but the illness came back and killed her. Nobody knows what it was and it's the first time this disease was heard of. Shoali was the very first, and only, victim to the illness." Spencer finished.

Ed's face became pale.

"Do you think you've carried the virus here?" Ed asked anxiously.

Spencer shook his head.

"No. I would've died sooner if I was a carrier of the disease. You've got to make sure your kids don't catch the disease. There aren't any cures that I know of since it's a new disease that seems to have appeared out of nowhere." Spencer warned.

Ed nodded, a grim look on his face.

"Well, on a cheery note," Spencer said, smiling, "you've got me here and I can be useful. If the homunculi come back, I'll send them all the way to East city."

Ed and Spencer laughed.

"Brother, is everything okay? I heard alot of noise and..."

Al gasped.

"Spencer! You're alive! But how!"

Spencer smiled sheepishly.

"Well..."

(((Space)))

My eyes snapped open. Bolting out of my bed, I looked around and sighed. I was safe. One moment, the homunculi were attacking, the next, I'm knocked out. What the hell happened? I was happy to see I was in my house, but what about the homunculi? What about Tanya?

"Ed?" I asked, looking around.

I heard laughing downstairs and followed it to the living room. To my suprise, Spencer was sitting next to Ed.

_Spencer! This has gotta be a dream! Or maybe I'm in heaven? No! Ed didn't die! Or did he! I can't be in heaven because this is me and Ed's house! Nothing makes sense!_ I thought, slumping against the wall in shock.

I eavsdropped on their conversation and learned that a new virus killed Shoali. Spencer escaped from the homunculi and came here which saved me and Xola. I gasped.

I forgot about Xola.

Quickly, I scrambled to my feet and back up to me and Ed's bedroom. Xola wasn't there, so I looked in Tanya's room. To my relief, she was there.

(((Space)))

"So that's what happened?" Xola asked and her mother nodded.

"Spencer is back." Xola's mother concluded.

"Oh my gosh! **The** Spencer! I've gotta meet him!" Xola squealed.

Her mother chuckled.

"I suppose..."

"Huh? Suppose what?" Xola asked in confusion.

"You might be able to leave this place, but..." Xola's mother bit her lip.

"But what?" Xola urged.

"You won't be able to see me again."

Xola stared at her mother while she proccesed the information.

"Why?" Xola finally asked.

"I cannot explain, but you have many friends... you should go back." Xola's mother said with a sad smile.

"But... mom..."

"Don't worry. The council has agreed to give the three of you another chance **and** there will be another student joining you this year."

Xola was puzzled.

"Another student?"

Xola's mother gave a mischievious smile.

"You'll see."

A bright flash of light appeared between them. Xola reached out her hand for her mother.

"Mom! What's your name!" Xola pleaded as she felt herself being ripped away.

"Theraya." She replied as Xola faded away from her sight.

Xola gasped and sat up. She noticed all the stuffed animals and realized she was in Tanya's room. Xola stood up and walked around. The last thing she remembered was Sam and then...

"The icicle!" Xola yelped looking at her side.

It was gone.

She let out a sigh of relief and began walking towards the door. It opened and Sam stood there with alot of different bottles and chemicals. The first few minutes, they stared at each other as if they were from an alien planet. Then Xola shrieked after Sam put the chemicals and tubes on the ground. She ran up to him and he embraced her.

(((Space)))

Ed looked up at the ceiling.

"I just heard a shriek."

"It was a shriek of **happiness.** I don't think it would be something to worry about." Spencer replied, drinking his coffee.

Ed sighed and put his coffee onto the coffee table; standing up.

"I'll be back." Ed promised as he walked out of the room and upstairs.

Spencer shrugged his shoulders and then put his coffee cup onto the table. He walked outside, into the front yard, and then leaned against the railing. He saw Soya in the distance and smiled. Spencer saw her drop her bags and run towards him. When Soya hugged him, she was crying.

"I'm sorry for taking so long to get here." Spencer whispered, returning the gesture.

(((Space)))

Sarai looked into Tanya's room and saw Xola hugging Sam.

_Awe... how cute. _Sarai thought, smiling as she began walking away from the room.

Ed walked up to her and asked what the shriek was.

"Xola and Sam. Don't worry about it. Xola was nearly killed and now she's overjoyed to see Sam." Sarai explained.

Ed smiled.

Sarai walked downstairs and sat in a chair in the kitchen. Shala was there and grinned. Sarai sighed and put her head on her arms; on the table. Shala's face held a look of concern.

"Everything okay?"

"Y... yeah." Sarai mumbled as she fell asleep.

(((Space)))

Spencer frowned. He sensed Sarai, but she seemed **weaker** than before. Soya gave Spencer a puzzled look as he let go of her and walked into the house. Spencer saw Sarai sitting at the kitchen table and walked over to her. She was asleep and Shala was rummaging through the refrigerator.

"What happened here?" Spencer asked, pointing to Sarai.

"I dunno. She just came down here and fell asleep. Why?" Shala asked.

Spencer sat next to Sarai and began to think.

_Usually, she wouldn't **just** fall asleep. Sarai used to either have to be knocked out, wait an hour to fall asleep, or take medication... she couldn't have just fallen asleep. Something's not right._

"Spencer?"

He snapped back to reality and looked at Shala.

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?" Shala asked, frowning while holding a watermelon.

Spencer didn't want to trouble the goddess.

"No. Everything's fine." He lied.

Shala bought it and smiled; cutting a piece of watermelon and taking it outside to eat. Spencer frowned and looked at Sarai. She was out cold. He began to sense another presence take over Sarai's. Spencer put his hand onto Sarai's forehead and focused hard. He grimaced.

_The homunculus is surfacing again._

Spencer immediately jumped out of his chair and brought his hand in Sarai's direction. She snapped her eyes open and glanced at Spencer, who dropped his arm back to his side. Sarai gave him a puzzled look and he smiled.

"Glad to see someone's awake."

Sarai laughed and stood up.

"I saw you earlier, but I wasn't sure if that was true... now I see it is." Sarai muttered, wrapping her arms around Spencer and hugging him.

Spencer sighed and hugged her back.

Bad things were just beginning.

(((Space)))

Chaos awoke and saw herself back in the realm of carnage. She stood up and Wrath walked next to her.

"You failed, Chaos." Lust said bitterly, walking towards her.

"I won't next time." Chaos promised.

"You better not, or it will be the last order you ever have." Lust said as Chaos faded away.

Envy walked next to her and shrugged his shoulders.

"You want me to go too?"

"No." Lust replied with a smile, "The plan needs to start moving. Kira is starting to come back."

Envy's face went from shock to a smirk.

(((Space)))

"So how did you come around?" Sam asked as he and Xola sat at the table.

"I dunno... my mom brought me back." Xola replied.

Sam raised his eyebrows in suprise.

"Did you get her name?"

"Yeah...", Xola said as she tapped her head trying to remember, "It was Theraya."

Sam smiled.

"I should've guessed..."

Xola gave him a puzzled look as he stood up and grabbed a book from the library they had in the living room. She walked next to him and saw Sam flipping through the pages and finally stopped at one.

"Your mother, Theraya, is the Goddess of The Future." Sam said.

Xola's mouth dropped.

"What!"

Sam sweatdropped as Xola began pacing and rambling.

"But if my mom's the Goddess of The Future, than what am I!" Xola wailed, dropping onto her knees.

"The Winged Goddess of Rebirth." Sam answered, putting the book back into the shelf.

"I know that, but what was I before? Human? A rabbit? A worm? What was I! I don't remember!" Xola panicked.

Sam sat next to her and waited for her to calm down before speaking.

"You don't remember?" Sam asked.

"No..." Xola muttered putting her head into her hands; her loose hair falling in front of her.

"Don't worry. That's normal." Sam smiled.

"Really?" Xola asked, looking at Sam.

Sam **really** hated to lie, but it was one of those times where if you **didn't** lie, you would feel bad afterwards.

"Yeah." Sam said, standing up and stretching.

"Okay..." Xola mumbled, standing up.

"OMG! XOLA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Shala yelled, running in the house at about 110 mph and stopping in front of Xola with teary eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine." Xola replied.

"I WAS SO WORRIED!" Shala cried, hugging Xola.

Sam sweatdropped at the over dramatization.

"Is everything okay?" Al asked, walking downstairs.

"Uh... yeah." Sam replied, "It was just Shala."

"Okay. Do you want to go into town later? I need to run some errands and I thought you might want to come." Al said, pointing to the door.

"Sure." Sam and Xola replied at the same time.

Al nodded and walked outside.

(((Space)))

"Now what?" Shala asked as she looked around.

Shops, grocerie stores, and vendors were along the side of the road.

"I have no idea..." Sam muttered.

Nobody heard him.

Suddenly, there was screaming and an explosion. Shala and Xola ran towards the store with Sam behind them. A girl, who looked like Sam's age walked down the street. She had red eyes, fair skin, and was wearing a red dress that reached her ankles. Her auburn hair reached to her waist. She looked at another store and it exploded. Xola and Shala stopped about fifteen feet away from the girl. Sam frowned when he caught up with them. The girl saw him and grimaced.

**"Southern Wind Shield!"** Shala yelled.

**"Aurora's Gaze!"** Xola yelled.

Wind swirled around the three and a beam of light shot from Xola's hands towards the girl. There was an explosion in front of them, but the wind blocked it from harming them.

**"Fire Mirage!"** The girl yelled.

She brought her hands in front of her and fire shot from them. An explosion sounded from the collision of the two attacks. Xola lunged at the girl.

"Xola stop!" Shala yelled, keeping the wind shieled up.

The girl smirked and dodged Xola's punch. Xola vanished and appeared behind the girl.

"Enough, Julinda." Xola said in a grim tone.

"Fine, but only if you help me go back to the Celestial Realm." Julinda bargained.

Al ran towards the wind shield as it died down.

"Fine." Xola muttered.

Julinda walked towards Shala and stopped in front of her.

"Been a while, hasn't it?" Julinda smirked.

"Yeah." Shala replied with a glare.

"And you are Sam... my my... you look much more handsome than I thought." Julinda purred, looking Sam over.

"Stop it Julinda!" Xola yelled angrily.

Sam walked next to Xola. She looked at the ground and her hair fell over her face.

"Awww... did I get the little Goddess angry?" Julinda taunted.

Xola clenched her fist and her teeth.

"Stop it Julinda." Shala warned.

"No. I'm having fun. Xola is sooooooo angry... I wonder why? Maybe because Sam is so cute that I could bake him and eat him?" Julinda laughed.

Xola was holding onto her last shred of sanity.

"Or is it because your own father shut you out and your own mother couldn't protect you? What a lowlife." Julinda sighed.

Xola snapped.

She ran up to Julinda, grabbed her by the throat, and slammed her onto the ground.

**"Don't you EVER talk that way about my parents!"** Xola yelled, raising her fist up into the air.

She felt somebody grab her arm. She looked and saw Sam was trying to keep her from punching Julinda. Sam let go and helped her up. Julinda smirked, jumped up, and kneed Xola in the stomach. Xola doubled over and Julinda kicked Xola across the street.

"Julinda!" Shala yelled as she and Sam ran over to Xola.

Tears slid down her face along with blood.

"What? She can't take a joke? Jeez..." Julinda snickered.

Al helped Xola up. She stumbled over to Julinda; her hair covering her face.

"Maybe my father shunned me, hated me, or whatever..."

Xola looked at Julinda, her eyes blazing with hatred.

**"But my mother ALWAYS protected me!"**

Xola slammed her elbow into Julinda's stomach. She doubled over and then Xola brought her fist over Julinda's head. She fell and rolled out of Xola's way; getting up and glaring at Xola.

"I bet she was a whore."

Xola ran towards Julinda and then did a scissor kick. Xola's foot collided with Julinda's chin and sent her up into the air. As Xola was getting ready for the final blow, Julinda snickered and changed into a dog with snake scales and a cat's head. Xola backflipped out of the way before Julinda could bite her. Xola winced when she looked at Julinda. She put her hand on the right side of her head. When Xola looked at her hand it was covered with blood.

"What happened?" Sam asked, on the sidelines with Shala and Al, pointing to Julinda.

"She's Julinda. The Chimera of Fire." Shala spat as Julinda changed into a lion with a bird's head and a tail with the tail of a snake.

Julinda jumped up and swiped at Xola with her claws. Xola dodged and kicked Julinda in the face. Julinda turned back to her human form and backflipped; wincing at the pain and wiping away the blood from her mouth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: ooooooooo... looks like Xola is showing some of her fighting skills.

Ed: Uh-huh.

Al: Please read and review. Suggestions are welcome for future chapters. We love good feedback.

me: Yeah. No flames please unless helpful!

Ed: Yeah.

me: Until next time, loyal readers!

Al: Brother? Would you ever get that angry if anyone ever insulted mom?

Ed: Of course I would!

Al: Me too.

me: I wouldn't! _-grins-_

Ed: O.o


	10. Battle Won

me: I'm back!!

Ed: So we see.

Al: Brother, I can't find my head...

me: Oh no! Al! You can't read the chapter unless we find your head!

Ed: Where did you last see it?

me: You're an idiot! Al can't **see** his head 'cuz his head is where his eyes are!!

Ed: Sorry! I forgot!

Al: I was in the kitchen a little while ago.

me: _-sees Al's helmet in a blender-_ AW CRAP!!!!

Ed: OH SH--

me: _-wrestles blender-_

Ed: _-sweatdrops and unplugs blender-_

me: Eh, heh, heh... sorry. _-puts Al's helmet into Al's hands- _I'm suprised your helmet doesn't have a scratch on it.

Al: _-puts helmet on-_ I know. I think it's because the blades in the blender were removed.

Ed: _-looks at blender and doesn't see any blades-_ How did that happen?

me: Oh well! Onto the chapter!! We've delayed the readers long enough!! Onto the next chapter!!

Ed: Animefan127, you wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you?

me: Talk to Envy, not me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10 Battle Won

"Xola!! Calm down!!" Sam yelled, jumping over the railing and running towards her.

_Shit!! He's not to bright!!_ Shala thought as she brought her hand over her head.

**"Western Wind!!"** Shala yelled, throwing the blast at Sam.

He yelped as he was swept back next to Shala.

"Sam, when two goddesses battle, things are unpredictable. You can't rush into these things without thinking of the consequences." Shala lectured as Sam sighed and watched the battle.

Al put his bags down and watched as the battle with Julinda and Xola progressed.

(((Space)))

"Where's Al?" Ed asked Sarai as she did the dishes.

"He went into town with the kids." Sarai replied as she scrubbed the plates with a washcloth.

Spencer was sitting on the couch when Ed walked in.

"There's something going on down in town... a disturbance." Spencer muttered.

Ed heard what Spencer said and ran out of the house; towards the town.

(((Space)))

Xola's breathing was raspy like Julinda's. Julinda lunged at Xola again and Xola dodged, grabbing Julinda's arm and flipped her onto her back. Julinda grabbed Xola's arm and brought her down as well. Xola stood up the same time as Julinda and began a fury of attacks. Sam watched as Xola landed a punch and was able to knock Julinda onto the ground again.

"She's good..." Sam said in awe.

"Yeah. She used to beat up the school bullies at the academy. She was everybody's heros... or at least almost everybody's." Shala said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned.

"Well... me and her are in the same... category... we're average. Julinda is one of the popular kids, and the bully is above average, but below popularity. The weaker ones were often picked on; so were some of the averages. But Xola took care of the bullies swiftly and easily. She refused popularity and now all of the popular gods and goddesses hate her. Bullies didn't exist anymore when Xola was around, but now... I'm afraid bullies may run rampant again." Shala muttered.

Sam looked at Xola. She was bloody and bruised, but he was sure Xola was used to it. Even so... he still wanted to desperatly stop the battle.

(((Space)))

Ed's mouth dropped. The whole place seemed deserted. He heard a yelp and rounded the corner. His eyes grew wide in suprise. Xola was fighting a girl.

"Dad!" Sam yelled from behind a railing on the sidelines.

Ed quickly ran up to Sam Shala, and Al.

"What's going on?" Ed asked, watching Xola punch the other girl.

"Xola is fighting Julinda; The Chimera of Fire." Shala answered curtly.

Ed frowned.

"Why?"

"Insults."

"We should stop them!"

"Don't. Two goddesses fighting plus a human equals a dead human. Don't try." Shala warned.

Ed hesitated.

"But--"

"Dad, please listen to her." Sam muttered, watching Julinda kick Xola into the air.

Xola quickly swund her legs at Julinda as she flipped. Julinda crashed into a building as Xola touched the ground; standing.

(((Space)))

Julinda stood up; wiping blood away from her eyes.

"Just give up!" Xola yelled.

"Never..." Julinda growled lunging again at Xola.

Xola dodged, but failed to see Julinda's foot coming at her. It collided with Xola's left arm. Xola clenched her teeth in pain and punched Julinda in the face;sending her flying twenty feet. Julinda hit the ground when Xola fell onto her knees. Xola stood up again, but Julinda could not; her legs refused to obey her.

"Xola wins!" Shala declared, walking onto the new battle field with Sam.

Xola smiled at Shala.

_No! I'm not done yet!_ Julinda thought, bringing her hands in front of her.

**"Fire Mirage!!!"**

A collumn of fire slammed into Xola; barely missing Shala and Sam. Sam ran as fast as he could to Xola. He dove and caught her.

"Sam! Are you okay?" Ed and Al shouted at the same time, running towards him.

Sam nodded and stood up with Xola. He noticed she was still concience.

"Can you stand?" Sam asked.

Xola nodded her head with a grim expression.

Sam put her down and Xola began walking towards Julinda.

"Everybody! Get back!!" Shala yelled.

Everybody, except Julinda and Xola, did what Shala said.

Xola put her arm into the air.

**"Prism Twister!!" **

A giant twister of light landed in front of her and made it's way towards Julinda as she put both arms into the air.

**"Volcanic Eruption!!"**

A tornado of fire collided with the twister of light; resulting in a violent explosion that sent Julinda and Xola to the ends of the street. Xola tried to get up, but couldn't. Julinda couldn't even sit up. Xola put her head down and looked at the ground.

She began laughing.

Sam looked at her with a puzzled look. She was just **blown** to the **end** of the **street** and she was **laughing?!** Tears formed at her eyes as she kept laughing. Shala gave a chuckle and helped her up. Julinda cursed under her breath as Al helped her up.

"You may win **this** time, but next time, I will be the one laughing." Julinda spat.

Xola just smiled.

"I'm sure you may, but I will be laughing with you."

Julinda's face flashed a look of suprise for a second, but then was overcome by anger. Julinda wanted to continue the battle, but her stamina was diminished.

"That was amazing!" Ed gaped.

"Yeah, but now you have to fix the damage." Al sighed.

Ed realized what Al said was true and looked around. It looked like a **war** has taken place.

"No problem!" Shala grinned, **"Healing Winds!!"**

A small breeze swept through the town. As it moved, everything behind it changed back to the way it was before the battle. Sam looked at the town again. It was as if the battle never occured. Xola and Julinda were healed as well. Apparently, stamina was restored siince Julinda marched up to Xola angrily.

"Now--"

"Now I think it's time we went back to the house and eat dinner." Xola interuppted; smiling a if she just said it out of the blue.

Julinda glared at Xola, but crossed her arms and sighed.

"Whatever."

Sam couldn't help it; he smiled. Xola saw and giggled while Shala pointed to the house.

"Well, we better get there quick, 'cuz I'm starving!!" She squealed.

A sudden whip of air swept everybody up and towards the house at around 200 mph.

(((Space)))

"What's wrong?" Sarai asked.

Sam and Ed looked pale while everybody munched away happily on their dinner; stew.

"I am **never** going to ask Shala for flying lessons... **ever...**" Sam muttered.

Xola sweatdropped.

Julinda just glanced at everyone before standing up and slamming her hand onto the table; to gather everybody's attention.

"Now, I am not staying here for long. I'm letting all of you know that now." Julinda said curtly.

"Like we didn't." Shala snickered.

Julinda gave her a death glare; sending chills down Shala's spine.

"I just need to get back to the Celestial realm and be accepted back into the academy."

"Well, Julinda, as much as I hate to say it... you can't go back unless the council says so." Shala said in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone.

Xola thought back to what her mother said.

_Another person is going to join the academy, plus, me, Shala, and Julinda are going back? But... do I **want** to go back now... ?_

"Xola! Earth to Xola!!"

She snapped back to reality and glanced at Julinda.

"Um, y-yes?"

Julinda snorted.

"Jeez, you're such an air-head! Anyways, do you think we can be accepted back into the academy?" Julinda repeated, tapping her foot impatirntly and crossing her arms.

"Well... um... I don't know..." Xola said reluctantly, gazing into her stew.

She hadn't eaten a bite.

"I told you, you can't go back until the council says okay! That's only if the council agrees, though!" Shala snapped.

"Then we'll have to convince them." Julinda said in an icy tone.

Ed and Al listened intently with Sarai and Sam. Xola stood up and picked up her bowl; bringing it to the sink and wrapping it for later.

"If you'll please excuse me..." Xola said, doing a curtsy before walking up the stairs towards Tanya's room.

Everybody at the table sat in silence.

(((Space)))

"If someone's joining the academy... that means we'll have a new student-- a new god or goddess which means..."

Xola felt tears sprang to her eyes.

"Either someone's gonna die or graduate."

She couldn't stand the thought of somebody dying in the Celestial Academy. It was terrible-- especially if it was a council member. Xola banged her head with her fists.

"Gaah!! I'm soooooo stupid!! Mom!! Why couldn't you be here right nooooooooow?!?!" Xola wailed.

"Um... Xola?"

Xola looked in the doorway and saw Sam.

"Yeeeeeeeeees... ?" Xola whimpered.

"Are you alright? You barely spoke at dinner and now you're wailing for your mother."

Xola sighed. He didn't hear anything about another student at the academy.

"I'm fine. Do you humans always live in such an unpredictable way? In any moment, a homunculus could barge in... doesn't that worry you?" Xola asked, walking in front of Sam.

"We learn to live with it. The truth is, we just accept it." Sam replied, smiling.

"Why do you always smile?"

Sam gazed at Xola. He didn't expect a question like that.

"Well...because I think of all I have and how lucky I am... to have a life like this, to meet new people... to have met you..."

Xola blushed as Sam did.

"Er-I mean-"

"I get it... so you think of what you have instead of what you don't, right?" Xola asked, turning her head so Sam couldn't see her flushed face.

"Uh... yeah." Sam muttered.

Soon after, Sam left and went to sleep, but Xola stayed awake; staring at the cresent moon out of Tanya's window. Julinda slept on the couch while Shala slept on the floor with blankets and pillows. Xola opened the window and jumped out onto the tree outside.

"Something is coming..." She murmered as a crow swooped down and away from the window.

_Zues._

(((Space)))

"Morning..." Sam yawned; walking into the kitchen.

It was about six thirty and he was fully dressed; t-shirt, jeans, sneakers and such. He was used to getting up this early.

Ed was awake and sitting at the table with a cup of coffee; accompanied by Spencer.

"Whose this?" Sam asked, pointing to Spencer.

"Well... just call me Spencer. I'm your uncle." Spencer smiled.

Sam's eye widened in suprise.

"But you--"

"Died? No, I lived... barely..." Spencer chuckled.

Ed smiled.

"Yeah. This is your mother's brother. He's psychic."

Spencer looked at his cup of coffee and it began floating around the kitchen.

"Yup." Spencer smiled.

Sam staggered out of the kitchen.

"I think I had to many snacks..." Sam muttered.

He looked in the living room and saw Julinda making little paper people, setting them fifteen feet away, glaring at them, and then watching them spontaneously combust.

_Glad that wasn't me... _Sam thought as he walked outside.

Now he was awake. It was **snowing.**

"What the..."

Xola appeared in the front yard dancing.

**Dancing.**

"I've gotta be dreaming." Sam said, watching Xola dance in the snow.

She looked at Sam and smiled. Sam wanted to join her, but he also didn't... because... she was ballroom dancing. He didn't know how to dance, plus, it wasn't supposed to be **snowing **in **June.**

"How..." Sam gaped at the snow as it fell.

Xola suddenly plopped onto the ground; facing Sam.

"I did it."

Sam pondered her answer.

_If she created snow, then how? Something to do with light... it has to be. She couldn't create it by herself, but did she?_

"Sam, I made the snow. It's fun to play in!" Xola giggled, standing up and jumping into a snow pile.

"But... your power shouldn't be snow..." Sam muttered, "Unless... it's Chaos. Her power is ice."

"Nope! I made it using a few chants and spells." Xola replied, popping her head out of the snow pile.

Sam sighed.

He had a feeling Chaos had something to do with this.

A cool breeze swept by causing Sam to shiver. He trudged back inside to see Shala arguing with Julinda.

"Yeah?! The wind would wipe out your fire!!"

"I doubt it!! If you went to chemistry class, you would know that the air just makes fire larger!!"

"Not if it's in large quantities!! The fire would blow out!!"

"Not if I made the fire big enough!!"

Sam sweatdropped when the two noticed his presence. They ran over to him.

"Right?! Wind totally conquers fire?!" Shala pleaded Sam.

"Well... uh..."

"No!! Fire conquers wind, right?!" Julinda demanded Sam.

"Er... um..."

"Enough."

The three turned to the door and saw Xola covered in snow. She brushed it off herself and it evaporated; due to Julinda being so angry that her fists were in flames.

"What? Snow? Don't tell me Ceilia is here too..." Shala whined.

"No, she isn't. I created the snow with spells and chants." Xola replied.

Julinda snickered and pointed at Shala.

"Alright! Here's a challenge you can't refuse! Who ever can create the most of their element wins!" Julinda snarled.

Shala blinked.

"You and me?"

Julinda sighed impatiently.

"Who else? Sante Claus? Of course us!!"

"Very well, but we can only create to a certain leverl. Who ever reaches it first, wins." Shala suggested.

"Deal!" Julinda yelled, running outside.

"I can already tell this is a bad idea..." Sam sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll watch them." Xola said, before turning and running out the door after the two goddesses.

(((Space)))

"What's all the racket... ?" Soya yawned, walking downstairs; nearly tripping.

She looked outside and saw it was snowing.

"What the hell?!"

Spencer walked next to Soya and saw the snow.

"Huh... that's new."

Soya seemed to be thinking, so Spencer didn't bother her.

_Something isn't right..._ He thought, sitting on the couch with his sweatshirt and sweatpants on.

He saw Sam start walking upstairs and decided to follow him. As soon as Sam rounded the corner at the top of the stairs, Spencer began making his way up them.

(((Space)))

Sam went into Tanya's room and looked around. He missed his younger sister badly... she used to follow him around and do a bit of alchemy. Something caught Sam's attention. Something blue under the bed was sticking out. Sam brushed away some stuffed animals and blankets. Xola was tied up and gagged.

"Xola? Are you alright?!" Sam asked, untying the cloth bound around her mouth and untying the string around her wrists.

"Oh god..."

Sam turned and saw Spencer run to Sam's side; undoing the restraints on Xola's ankles with his psychic ability. She had a bruise on her left arm and on her left leg.

"Envy's outside." Sam said.

"I'll get Ed--"

"Don't. I will take care of it." Sam replied through gritted teeth.

He **knew** something wasn't right when he saw the snow.

"But--"

"I **will** take care of the problem." Sam replied, running out the door.

Spencer put Xola onto Tanya's bed and stared after Sam with a concerned expression.

"This is not gonna end well..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: ...

Ed: Well, please review without flames unless helpful. Suggestions are welcome along with good feedback.

Al: Yeah.

me: I don't believe it...

Al: Huh? What?

me: Jelly doughnuts are the Philosopher's Stone...

Ed: O.o

Al: _-sweatdrops-_ Um... okay... ?

Ed: WHERE ARE THE DOUGHNUTS?!

Al: Bye loyal readers!

me: Sorry Ed... I ate them all...

Ed: You WHAT?!?!


	11. Ambush

me: Hey!!

Ed: Yep.

Al: Animefan127 doesn't own FMA. If animefan127 did, this story would have been added.

me: Yeah, it might've made the story better.

Ed: Of course...

me: Thank-

Ed: If you like this kind of garbage.

me: _-temple pops out-_

Ed: ...oops...

me: _-snaps fingers-_ DANCE TINY SHRIMP!!!! DANCE!!!!

Ed: _-starts dancing-_ I despise you!!

me: Let's get rid of that attitude!!" _-snaps fingers-_

Ed: ...

me: ...?

Ed: _-holds out arms-_ Give me a hug!!

me: _-sweat drops-_ Oh my lord... what have I done...

Ed: HUG!!!! _-glomps animefan127-_

me: You evil-

Al: _-picks up Ed-_ Please don't do that.

Ed: _-holds out arms-_ Hug!!

me: Onto the next chapter...

Ed: HUG!!!! _-glomps Al-_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 11 Ambush

Sam burst out the front door and stared at the sight before him. Shala had a cyclone before her while Julinda was making a column of fire. Envy, still in Xola's form, was smirking.

Not a good sign.

Sam ran towards Envy and tackled him; knocking him into the snow. Shala and Julinda stopped and ran over to Envy.

"You okay Xola?" Shala asked.

"That's Envy! We need to destroy him!" Sam yelled to Julinda and Shala.

They immediately backed away from him, but failed to see Chaos appear behind them. Sam slammed into her and Chaos fell with him. Chaos created a sword and stabbed Sam's left arm. Shala blew Chaos away from Sam, but the damage had been done. Sam's arm bled profusely as Envy nailed Julinda by kicking her side. Julinda doubled over, but kicked her leg back; succeeding in hearing Envy's neck crack. He fell into the snow while Shala ran over to Sam.

"Shit..." Sam cursed under his breath.

"Not good..." Shala muttered as she put her arm into the air, **"Healing Winds!!"**

Within five seconds, the wound was healed, but it left a scar. Sam thanked Shala gratefully before he saw Chaos walking towards them. Sam stood up and went into a fighting stance.

Chaos was crying. He saw Chaos's eyes weren't violet, but brown.

"Brother!! Help me!!" She cried with tears falling down her face as she slumped into the snow.

"Tanya..." He whispered.

Chaos was keeping her dormant like Tanya was keeping Chaos dormant before, but now; Tanya seems to have broken through.

"Tanya! I'm here! I'll help you!" Sam yelled running towards Tanya, but stopping a good distance away.

Tanya kept crying in the snow as Sam sighed. He ran next to her and embraced her small form.

"Tanya, don't give up." Sam whispered as Shala ran over to him.

"I can't do anything! She's to strong!" Tanya wailed.

"Sam? What's going on?" Shala asked.

"Tanya, listen to me, as long as I'm here, you need to keep trying, understand?" Sam said in a stern voice.

Tanya whimpered, but nodded.

"Sam?" Shala asked.

"My sister, Tanya, is the host for Chaos." Sam muttered.

Shala clenched her fists.

"That's just... just... **UNFORGIVABLE!!**" Shala yelled.

Sam nodded in agreement as he Tanya stood up.

"It's been awhile... I'm glad I was able to hear from you." Sam smiled at Tanya.

She nodded with tears still spilling from her eyes. Then, she frowned.

"Get back!" Tanya yelled clutching her head.

Sam and Shala backed up a couple feet before Tanya's eyes went from brown to violet.

Chaos was back.

(((Space)))

Xola opened her eyes. She remembered the last events and shrieked; not noticing Spencer was in the doorway and that she didn't have any restraints. When she realized this, she muttered an apology to Spencer. He smiled.

"Don't worry about it kiddo. Anyways, maybe you should join Sam in the battle."

Xola's eyes widened.

"He's fighting? Against Envy and Chaos?!"

Xola bolted off the bed and yelped in pain; falling onto her knees. Spencer frowned and walked over to her; putting his hand onto Xola's ankle.

"It's broken." He said sadly.

"Damn it!" She yelled.

"Is everything okay?" Sarai asked, walking into the room.

"Sarai, Xola's ankle is broken, Envy is outside fighting Sam, and Chaos is here as well. I don't think anything is okay." Spencer muttered as a first aid kit floated into the room and next to Spencer.

"What?! Ed!" Sarai yelled, running into the hall and down the stairs.

Spencer sighed.

"Where's Shala?! And Julinda?!" Xola asked anxiously.

"Outside with Sam."

_I gotta get there! _Xola thought trying to stand up while Spencer took out the bandages.

She felt a force push her back down.

"Stay off your feet. It'll be better and you won't strain your ankle." Spencer said, wrapping Xola's ankle.

Xola pursed her lips and pouted.

(((Space)))

"Huh?"

Ed had a piece of pie in his mouth when Sarai barged into the kitchen.

"Sam's in the front yard fighting Envy and Chaos!" Sarai yelled.

Ed, pie still in his mouth, ran with Sarai and out the front door to see snow on the ground.

"What the--"

Icicles flew past them. Sarai and Ed dodged the next wave of icicles and hid behind the trees; looking back to see Chaos unleashing more attacks.

_Just like before... at Isabela's..._ Sarai thought as she shut her eyes.

She rolled out of the way and looked back at the tree.

It was covered in ice.

"Jeez..."

Ed seemed to be having a hard time trying to dodge all the ice assaults from Chaos. Sarai transformed into a snow rabbit and began hopping towards Chaos. Chaos threw icicles at Sarai, but she dodged them. When Sarai was in range, she turned into a tiger and pounced on Chaos.

"Heh, heh, heh..."

Sarai turned to see an ice sword stab her left side. The Chaos she pounced on transformed into Envy. He was laughing as Chaos retrieved her blade. Ed tried to run towards Sarai as Envy pushed her away.

"You know Kira; you've become much more... feisty." Envy snickered as he stood up.

Sarai transformed back into a human and began healing herself. Envy wouldn't allow it. He kicked her and Sarai cried out; Ed becoming more determined to help her.

"If you come with me--"

"Where are the children?!" Sarai snapped.

It wasn't a question.

"Frozen. They've been frozen in an ice prison with no way to escape by themselves." Envy smiled as he narrowed his eyes.

"Sarai!" Ed yelled, finally getting past Chaos and starting to fight with Envy.

Sarai began healing herself again, but Envy grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the ground. Ed stabbed Envy nearly ten times before Envy began fighting back. Chaos laughed sinisterly and walked next to Sarai.

"You know what? I think I'll play with you for a little while!" Chaos laughed, kicking Sarai a few times.

She felt tears slip down her face while taking the damage Chaos dealt. Ed noticed the abuse and knocked Envy over; taking the opportunity and knocking Chaos aside into the snow. Sarai looked terrible. She began healing herself when Ed heard an angry sigh. Envy kicked Ed, but Ed tripped Envy. Ed picked Sarai up and began running into the forest on the side of the house.

(((Space)))

"Now what?!" Shala asked angrily.

Julinda was knocked out and Sam was trying to think of a way out.

"We'll need to wake Julinda since Wind can't overcome an ice prison."

"I know that, but how can we wake up Julinda?! She can sleep through a frickin' blizzard!!" Shala wailed.

Sam pondered solutions for a few minutes.

"Maybe if we can knock Julinda awake, we'll be able to get out." Sam said.

Shala shook her head.

"Unless you want to get barbaqued, fine by me."

"That would get us out."

"Do you have trouble listening?! We would be dead!!"

"Unless you use your wind shield." Sam snickered.

"The shield can only prevent so much." Shala sighed.

Sam took a stone out of his pocket and tossed it to Shala and shivered.

It was getting colder.

Shala noticed the temperature change as well.

"That stone will increase your powers." Sam explained, "You can only use it for a total of five minutes, otherwise, it'll cause a rebound. You **don't** want a rebound. It's very bad. It can cause you to mutate."

Shala nodded, rubbing her arms as they began walking next to Julinda. The stone glowed and Shala whipped up a cyclone; tossing Julinda into the prison's wall. Her eyes snapped open as Shala created a wind barrier.

It was just in time.

The whole prison exploded with fire while Sam and Shala remained unharmed. Julinda looked around in confusion.

They were in a forest.

(((Space)))

"Are you okay?" Ed asked.

Sarai nodded as he put her down.

"I heard an explosion this way. It might be the children." Sarai stated.

Ed nodded and they began running towards the place where the explosion was heard.

They came to a clearing where ice shards were sticking out of the ground. Julinda, Shala, and Sam stood in the center.

"Sam!!" Sarai and Ed yelled.

He looked at them and smiled. Sam began running towards them when Julinda and Shala began to run with him. By the time they reached Ed and Sarai, they had grins on their faces.

"Look, we need to get back to the house. Soya, Spencer, and Xola are still there with Al. The homunculi could hurt them so we need to chase the homunculi out of here." Sarai said, pacing back and forth among the children.

Shala raised her hand.

"Yes?" Ed asked.

"I can get some friends down here to help." Shala suggested.

Sarai smiled and nodded.

Shala and Julinda put there arms up towards the sky and shut their eyes.

"Down from the realm where thy goddess was born,

down from the realm where our humanity was torn,

we call for your help, goddesses and gods,

to send the homunculi back to the beyond!!"

A ray of light pierced through a cloud and onto the ground. Sarai and Ed watched as more figures began to appear. A girl with a white dress with the same colored hair stood before Shala and Julinda. Her eyes were sapphire and she seemed frail; the same height as Shala and Julinda.

"Err... um... I-I answered your c-call..." The girl began.

"Ceilia! Long time no see!!" Shala giggled, hugging the white haired girl.

"Yeah, yeah... c'mon." Julinda snorted.

"Erm... o-okay..."

Ceilia put her hand on an ice shard and it vanished. When she walked over to Sarai, she smiled.

"Hello, Sarai. I've been waiting for the time to meet you." Ceilia said in a serious tone.

"I knew you would. Welcome, Ceilia, to Resembool." Sarai greeted.

The wind picked up and Ceilia's thin hair whipped around her like lace.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, but there are a few... other... gods coming." Ceilia apologized.

"Hell yeah!!"

Everybody turned to see a boy with red hair and brown eyes. He was just like the goddesses, but with a more... feisty... attitude. He was wearing some sort of a red and orange jumpsuit with unique designs, which resembled leaves, on his shoulders.

"Hiya! Just call me Flint!" He chuckled, holding his hand out to Sarai.

"Certainly." Sarai replied, shaking his hand.

"Sarai? Who **are** these kids?" Ed asked.

"Well! I've **never** met **anybody** who doesn't know me!!" Flint said in an offended tone.

"I am Ceilia; the Goddess of Ice." Ceilia introduced, curtseying.

"I'm flint; God of the element Earth." Flint grinned.

"Okay... any others that will be coming?" Ed asked.

"No." Julinda replied.

"Okay. Let's go back to the house now then." Ed commanded, turning to lead everybody back to the house.

(((Space)))

"But--"

"No." Spencer sighed.

Xola's face became contorted in anger.

"Look! I'm a **goddess!!** Let me through!!" She demanded, stomping her good foot on the ground.

Spencer shook his head.

Xola had been trying to get Spencer to move out of the doorway for a while now. Xola was trying not to go psycho on him. She pouted. Homunculi were on the rampage and she couldn't fight because of her stupid **ankle?!** Xola put her hands on her ankle and muttered a few words. She smiled as the pain subsided and her ankle healed. She walked over to Spencer and he looked at her with a look of pity.

"Yes?"

"My ankle's healed. Let me fight." Xola demanded.

Spencer shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Alright."

On cue, a sound of smashing was heard downstairs. Spencer and Xola sprinted down the stairs to see Envy and Gluttony.

"Well, well, well… I thought we killed you." Envy smirked as Spencer watched Envy warily.

Xola quickly grabbed a book and threw it at Envy's face. Envy grabbed the book before it hit him.

"Nice try."

Envy threw it to Gluttony, who ate it. Suddenly, the couch slammed into them and knocked them out of the hole in the wall they had created. Xola looked at Spencer as the couch went back to it's original position.

"Telekinesis?" Xola asked.

Spencer nodded.

"Then… you must be Sarai's brother!" Xola gasped.

Spencer nodded again.

"Oh my gosh!! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!" Xola squealed, her eyes becoming starry.

"Maybe later. Right now we have a battle to be won." Spencer sweat dropped.

"Oh! Right! Okay, so now what?" Xola asked, facing towards the hole in the wall.

Spencer smirked.

"What else? Find the homunculus and chase them out."


	12. Close Call

Chapter 12 Close Call

"So... what's the plan?" Xola asked Spencer.

Spencer pondered the question for a few seconds before smiling.

"You know Gluttony?"

"Ew... yeah." Xola mumbled, making a disgusted face.

"Drive him back towards the field. I'll get Envy and Chaos."

"Okay..." Xola said before running out the door.

She paused half way out the door and looked back at Spencer.

"What about Sam and the others? And Soya?" Xola asked.

Spencer kept smiling.

"I'm sure Soya's okay and when Sarai and the group get back, then we'll have more reinforcements."

Xola frowned, but nodded. She walked outside and saw **it.**

Gluttony.

He was eating a squirrel. He looked at Xola and dropped the half eaten squirrel. Xola thought she was gonna vomit. Gluttony began to drool.

"Flesh!! Just one bite!! Just one!!" Gluttony shrieked as he barreled towards Xola.

She took off running towards the fields.

"Why me?!" Xola yelped as she heard the scrunching of the homunculus behind her flattening the wheat.

(((Space)))

_I think it's safe now..._

Soya silently crept out of the closet; her hand on the hilt of the knife on her belt. The house was silent besides the creaking from the wind. Soya looked around warily and then began walking around the house cautiously; expecting a homunculus at any moment. As she looked around the hallway corner towards the stairs, her face paled.

_Envy._

The palm-tree haired homunculus was walking about freely, but looking for something. Soya spotted Spencer in the living room and felt a little relief lifted, but not much. Spencer saw Soya and nodded. She nodded as well.

_A signal._

It was a common signal. If they nodded to each other if they were in a situation like this, it meant one thing: go all out. Soya dashed down the stairs as Spencer used his powers and picked a table up; flinging it towards Envy. Envy smirked. He dodged the table easily and caught the knife Soya tried to stab him with.

"Hello. You have guts to go on the offense like that, but..."

Envy snapped the blade on the knife in half.

"you can't always rush in without a plan." Envy sneered, grabbing Soya in a headlock.

Spencer ran up to Envy and tackled him. they landed on the ground with a thud as Soya got out of Envy's grip. She scrambled into the kitchen, grabbed a butcher knife, and raced back to where Envy and Spencer were. Spencer and Envy were wrestling each other. Envy did something unexpected. He glowed a white flash and, in place of him...

was Shoali.

Spencer hesitated for a second and that was all Envy needed. He took a half of the broken knife and stabbed Spencer with it. Soya's mouth dropped in horror. Spencer's eyes widened in suprise. Envy took the knife piece and tried to stab him again, but Spencer dodged and backed away from Envy; towards Soya.

"Can you heal it... ?" Spencer asked Soya.

Soya looked at the wound. There was a deep gash on his chest and it was bleeding alot...

"I'll try." Soya replied, placing her hands on his chest as her back faced towards Envy.

A blue aura emitted from Spencer's chest and Soya's hands. Soya heard Envy get up and tried to hurry the process.

"Soya! Watch out--"

A spike protruded from Soya's rib cage. Her hands faltered and blood poured out of her mouth and the gaping hole that the spike created. She fell onto her knees and covered her mouth with a shaky hand; tears spilling from her eyes.

"Soya! Hang on! You'll be fine!" Spencer urged.

"Anything else you want to say to her before she dies?" Envy snickered, transforming his bloody spiked arm into it's regular form.

"She **won't die!!**" Spencer snapped.

"I wouldn't say that. She's losing quite an amount of blood, don't you think?" Envy taunted.

_Shit!! N-not good!! Am I gonna die?! Will I? O-oh lord! Please no!_

Soya tried to get up, but Spencer gently held her down.

"Soya, don't strain yourself. Lose any more blood, and you might lose conscieceness." Spencer said slowly.

Envy lunged at Spencer with his arm as a blade. Spencer dodged and slammed his fist into Envy's jaw. He hit the wall with a sickening crack before slumping onto the floor. A flash was seen on Envy and then he stood with a grin.

"Well, at least this'll be some fun."

(((Space)))

"We're here!" Shala announced; the wind dropping them onto the ground.

Everybody looked back at the house with determined looks.

"We have to hurry. Spencer may need some help and so would Xola." Sarai commanded.

"We have to capture homunculi? Did they cover that in Social Studies class?" Flint asked Ceilia, his hands on the back of his head.

She sighed.

"I wish you would at least pay attention in some classes, but alas... wishful thinking."

"Hey!" Flint snapped, "I pay attention! I'm... just not good at it!"

"Enough! We need to defeat the opponents. Is that so hard to understand?!" Julinda demanded.

"No, but whose the enemy?" Flint asked.

"YOU ARE SO FRIGIN' STUPID!! HOMUNCULI ARE THE ENEMY!! ENVY, GLUTTONY, AND THE REST OF 'EM!!!" Julinda shouted angrily.

"Oh... those guys. Gotcha." Flint replied with a smile.

"Gah! Let's go!" Julinda said in frustration.

"We need a plan." Ed said as Sam walked next to him.

"I have some stones that could be useful. They increase the power of the element you control." Sam explained, taking a variety of stones out of his pocket.

"Okay. We should split up into three groups of two. Ceilia and Julinda can go together, I'll go with Flint, and Ed can go with Sam. Everybody understand?" Sarai asked.

"What if one group finds Spencer and Soya?" Ed asked.

"Then they can join the group. Any more questions?"

Ceilia raised her hand.

"Yes Ceilia?"

"Um... if we use our elements in the house... it can be destroyed." Ceilia mumbled.

Sairai blinked. She had forgotten.

"Just don't use too much of it."

"If we get a stone that increases our power, we don't really have a choice on how to control the power of our element." Flint explained.

"That makes sense. How about we drive the homunculi outside into the open? Outside." Ed asked.

"Sure. Everybody understand this?"

Everybody nodded.

"Good. First, know who you are going up against. Envy is a shape-shifting homunculi."

"Oh, a shape-shifter, eh? Haven't seen one of those in a while--"

Julinda elbowed Flint in the stomach.

"Aggh! What the fuck Julinda!!" Flint spat angrily.

"Sarai's talking! Shut up and listen!" Julinda hissed.

"Anyways, Gluttony, as his name suggests, has an unsatiable hunger. He can devour anything since his drool is basically an acid that melts anything it touches. Chaos... she controls ice." Sarai finished hesitantly.

Ceilia's eyes flashed.

"She controls ice?"

"Yeah. Why?" Sam asked out of curiousity.

Ceilia narrowed her eyes.

"I'm the only one who is supposed to control this element; not a homunculus!"

(((Space)))

Gluttony slammmed into a tree and Xola ran towards the house.

_Sorry Spencer, but I just can't kill a homunculus like this!!_

(((Space)))

Soya managed to heal half of her wound, but lost alot of blood in the process.

Spencer broke Envy's neck again, but he regenerated.

"Is that all?" Envy sighed.

Spencer narrowed his eyes. Suddenly, all the knives from the kitchen flew next to Spencer and then at Envy.

They struck.

Envy saw his blood splattered on the wall behind him and dripping onto the floor.

"Damn... you..." Envy muttered, pulling the knives out as he began to regenerate.

"Shit..." Spencer muttered angrily, clenching his fists.

Soya healed herself, but was attacked with a dizzy spell when she stood.

"Whoa..."

Everything turned double.

"Soya, stay down!" Spencer barked as Envy grabbed a knife off of the floor.

"Spencer!! Watch out!!" She shrieked, ducking as Envy was getting ready to throw a knife at him.

Spencer stopped the knife in midair and aimed it at Envy.

"Here. Why don't you take this back."

The knife slammed into Envy's skull and spencer grabbed Soya's hand.

"C'mon!" Spencer yelled.

Soya scrambled to her feet and ran with Spencer out of the front door.

(((Space)))

"Aaaaiiiii!!" Xola shrieked as Gluttony sailied over her, mouth open and drool dripping, and landing into the field next to her.

Next time, she might not be so lucky.

Xola made a mad dash for the house with Gluttony close behind. As she neared the house, Xola realized Sam and the others were there. She gave a cry of joy and ran faster. Gluttony began rampaging towards Xola and she shrieked.

(((Space)))

"Stand back" Ceilia warned, her ice eyes flashing dangerously after hearing a shriek from the fields.

Everybody did as she said and stood twenty feet away from her. Xola dashed out of the field and behind Ceilia. Ceilia brought a hand up and aimed at Gluttony who had just come out of the field. In an instant, he was frozen in a block of ice.

"Oh... wow!" Sam exclaimed.

Xola's head perked up as the front door slammed open. Everybody turned and saw Soya and Spencer running towards them.

"Are you guys okay?" Ed asked when Spencer and Soya reached them.

"Y... yeah..." Soya replied, out of breath.

"Flint, Ceilia, Julinda, Shala, and Xola; all of you work together to chase out the homunculi, got it?" Spencer asked.

They nodded.

"Okay. I think they're coming--"

Envy burst out of the door as the ice cube holding Gluttony shattered. Chaos smirked as she held her ice blade.

"She shattered the ice prison... she's all mine." Ceilia growled glaring at Chaos.

"I'll get Envy." Xola muttered.

"Hey! Work together!" Ed commanded.

"Yeah right..." Ceilia and Xola replied simultaneously.


	13. The New Student

Chapter 13 The New Student

Ceilia attacked first. She unleashed a blizzard from her palm towards Chaos as Xola created a blade of light from her left arm; lunging at Envy. Chaos and Envy dodged easily. Envy turned his arm into a blade and clashed his blade against Xola's. Chaos and Ceilia created ice swords and also began a furious sword fight.

Flint whistled.

"Wow... I've never seen Ceilia so angry before..." he muttered.

"Shala, help Ceilia. You to Julinda." Sarai said in a serious tone, watching the battles.

"Okay." They replied simultaneously before running off to join Ceilia.

"Ed, help Xola with Sam. Flint, help me with Ceilia."

They nodded and Sarai took the form of a wolf. Baring her fangs, she ran with Flint towards the icy battle.

**(((In the other realm...)))**

"Go Xola!!"

"Yeah! Ceilia! Knock 'em dead!!"

"Get your ass in there, Flint!"

"Oh my gosh! It's Sarai, Spencer, and Soya!! Julinda is sooooooooo lucky!!"

"C'mon Shala!! Show them whose boss!!"

"Hey!! Is that Sam and Ed?! OH MY GOD!!!"

"Which God?"

"Show those homunculi whose the best!!!"

A crowd of gods and goddesses cheered while watching the earthly battle from a gigantic screen. One girl left the crowd and towards the Council Office. She flicked her ocean blue hair onto her back and brushed her long, turquoise dress. It draped onto the floor and left her arms sleevless; showing many marks such as an indigo sea serpent that wrapped around her right arm. Her eyes were sapphire and gleamed with determination as she approached the door. Her dress resembled that of a chinese outfit, but had large jewel crested upon the chest area. The jewel reflected every color of the rainbow. Her frail, pale arms reached out and shoved the doors open. Her small slippers glided across the floor at a fast pace until she reached the stairs. Bowing down, she spoke.

"Excuse me for the intteruption, Council, but it seems that the goddesses have found each other once more. Also, they called Flint and Ceilia down and are fighting homunculi at this very moment. I am currently asking permission to descend upon them and end the mayhem."

"Very well. Permission granted. Also... bring back all gods and goddesses on Earth."

"Sir?", The girl asked in confusion, looking up at the headmaster, "Weren't Julinda, Xola, and Shala banned from the Celestial Academy?"

"We are revoking the ban... for the time being. It will be re-issued later on, but it seems that another student may be joining us, and if that is so... I would like Xola to be the student's mentor.", The headmaster replied, "But for now, Ao, cease the mayhem on Earth."

Ao bowed her head again.

"Thank you headmaster. I will not fail you."

**(((Back in Resembool...)))**

"Ack!"

Xola tripped and barely rolled out of the way. Envy plunged his blade where Xola's head had been and lunged at her. Ed transmuted his blade and tried to stab Envy as Sam drew a transmutation circle. Envy evaded Ed's attacks and began to fight back. Envy swung at Ed's head and missed as Ed blocked with his automail arm. Sam completed the circle and activated it. Envy was captured inside a metalic cage. Xola began panting as she ran next to Sam.

"Are... you... okay?!" Xola asked, out of breath.

"Yeah. What about you? You don't seem to be doing to well." Sam observed.

"Sam! Xola! Envy's gonna break out of the cage!" Ed shouted, bringing his automail up to defend.

The cage exploded and Envy lunged at Xola. Sam cursed under his breath, drawing another transmutation circle as Xola brough her blade of light before her.

"Lord of Light,

grant me thy strength,

for my friends are threatened,

and I will go through any length,

to protect them completely,

so please hear my prayer,

and make me a homunculi slayer!!"

Xola felt a surge of power go through her like a cold breeze. She felt something spurt out of her back. She knew they were wings, but to Xola's suprise, they were more elaborate than last time. When the transformation was complete, Xola resembled a noble archer. In her hands was a white bow while eagle feather arrows lay inside a quiver on her side. She was wearing a white, sleevless dress and sandals to match. Her arms had silver markings and her hair turned silver. She knocked an arrow and released it. The arrow looked like a beam of light as it made a whistling sound through the air. The arrow impaled Envy. He gave a cry of pain and tried to wrench the arrow out of him, but to no avail. It only dug deeper into him.

Sam and Ed stared at Xola in disbelief. Not only did her outfit and features such as her hair change, but her figure did as well.

Xola looked like she was eighteen.

**(((With Ceilia...)))**

Flint had Chaos trapped within vines while Sarai slashed away at her bare arms. Julinda set the vines aflame and Ceilia froze Chaos in an ice prison.

"Lord of the ice and stone,

I am making a promise for me alone,

bestow your strength upon me and,

I will send this homunculi into another land!!

Iona Ice Serpent!!"

Ceilia looked into the sky as the ice prison shattered. A giant dragon of ice swooped down and attacked Chaos.

(((Space)))

"Cease!!"

On command, the dragon stopped. Xola's eyes went wide and took the arrow away from the bow. Everybody turned and looked at the new arrival.

A girl with blue hair and, basically, blue everything walked towards them.

"On command of the headmaster, you must stop this battle at once. All gods and goddesses are to return to the Celestial Academy. Also... the new student may please step forward."

"Who are you?" Ed asked.

The girl glanced at him and bowed.

"Forgive me for not introducing my self, but I am Ao."

Xola and Ceilia gasped.

"You're Ao?! The headmaster's personel messenger?!" Xola and Ceilia shrieked.

"Correct, Serpent of Light and Goddess of Ice. My job is to stop the battle here and to escort all Gods and Goddesses back to the Celestial Academy; along with the new student."

Sarai transformed back into her human form and approached Ao. When she was five feet away from her, she stopped.

"And whom is the new student?" Sarai asked.

Soya and Spencer looked at each other in dismay.

"Sarai... we haven't told you yet, but..." Spencer began as Soya started to cry.

"I am." Sam said, standing up.

Sarai and Ed were alarmed.

"Hell no! You can't take Sam!" Ed snapped at Ao.

"We don't have a choice, Ed. A human has no choice of whether they can or cannot go. But why... Sam...?" Sarai quivered.

"I'm afraid I don't have any information on the reason, however, your son will be returned soon... about... three weeks." Ao promised.

Shala, Julinda, Xola, Flint, and Ceilia stared at Sam in complete alarm.

"You're gonna be the new kid?! One of THE Sarai's kids is gonna be a student at the Celestial Academy?!" Julinda yelped.

"Yeah. I received a telepathic message from someone named 'El' that said I was the new kid." Sam replied, but only to receive more gasps.

"El? That must be the God of Lightning. Sam, this academy is **nothing** to be laughed at. I'll make sure you won't get bullied by the other gods and goddesses." Xola promised as her elaborate angel wings brought her over to Ao.

Envy and Chaos winced.

_Why haven't the homunculi attacked? Do they know who they're up against? Or perhaps... Ao is intimidating them..._ Spencer thought.

He was about to get his answer. Envy lunged at Soya, bringing his blade towards her skull. Ao's eyes flashed and she thrusted her palm towards Envy. Immediately, Envy was paralyzed.

"Dammit!!" Envy cursed, trying to move.

Chaos flinched and backed away from the group.

"Hold it!", Ao demanded and Chaos stopped, "Come here."

Chaos did as she was told. Her eyes were brown.

"Tanya! Are you alright?!" Sam asked, running over to her.

"I'm fine. Can you help me?" Tanya asked, looking at Ao.

"... Yes... yes I can." She replied, kneeling so Tanya and Ao were at equal eye level.

Ao put her palm onto Tanya's forehead and began to mutter some foreign words. The black on Tanya began to fade and, was soon, completely gone. Sarai dashed over to Tanya and wildly embraced her.

"Tanya! I'm so sorry!! From now on, I'll make sure you will always be safe from harm's way!!! Thank you Ao!" cried Sarai.

Ao smiled.

"My pleasure. Now, those bound for the Celestial Academy, please follow me."

A flash of horizontal light appeared and Ao went through it. Flint, Ceilia, Shala, and Julinda went through after Ao. Xola and Sam turned to Ed and Sarai. Ed was resisting the urge to run into the portal after Ao(to tell her Sam wasn't going) and Sarai stared after Sam with eyes that pleaded for him not to go along with Tanya.

"I'll take good care of him." Xola promised fiercely.

Sam nodded with Sarai.

"I understand. Be careful Sam and don't get hurt." Sarai said, quivering.

Sam nodded and gave his mom and dad a small hug.

"See you in three weeks." Sam called back before her and Xola went through the portal together.


	14. Crimson Moon

Chapter 14 Crimson Moon

"We arrived late. It's already lunch time..." Xola muttered, jogging down the hallway next to Sam.

"Okay... so what time is it?" Sam asked.

"No idea. Tammy!" Xola called as she kept jogging.

The small ball of light flew out of the wall and next to Xola.

"Yes?"

"What time is it in Amestris?"

"It is exactly 10:00 pm." Tammy replied.

Sam was speechless.

"I should be sleeping by now!"

"Sam, our time is different from Amestrian time. In fact, here, it is 2:00 pm. No worries." Xola said with a warm smile.

But she began to slow. Soon she was walking briskly and then came to a complete stop. She seemed a little... panicked.

"Xola? Is something wrong?" Sam asked.

Tammy seemed to be freaking out as well; flying all around at a fast pace.

"Samuel! We must leave at once!" Tammy ordered.

"Why?!" Sam snapped at the light floating near him.

"Your questions will be answered later! For now, we must flee!" Tammy yelped.

Before Sam could react, Tammy had transported him outside the school.

(((Space)))

_Ugh! I... can't... Nnnhhh!!_

Xola clutched her skull and sank onto her knees.

Shala just burst out of the cafeteria doors and dashed towards Xola.

"Xola! Why didn't you tell anybody that the full moon was in the sky in Amestris?!" Shala shouted, holding her by the shoulders.

Xola didn't reply. Her teeth were clenched and hers eyes were shut tightly.

Shala looked back at the cafeteria helplessly. Everybody was murmuring.

"Somebody get Ao!!" Shala snapped.

Everybody hesitated at first, but Ceilia calmly stepped forward.

"I will be back. Make sure she doesn't... hurt... anybody." Ceilia commanded before she vanished in an icy sheen.

"Hang on Xola!" Shala encouraged.

_R... Run... Shala... I can't..._

Xola was about to pass out from the effort she was giving. It was sapping her strength away.

"Xola, don't you dare give up!" Flint yelled, walking next to her.

Xola started trembling.

Shala and Flint's eyes grew wide and they jumped away from Xola.

_... Hold it... back... any... longer!!_

Xola gave an earsplitting roar. Everybody was shaking in fear. Xola's hair grew longer and white. Her eyes became an electric blue as her nails turned into claws. Xola's teeth grew longer with her body.

"Oh... shit..." Shala squeaked.

"Everybody! Get into the cafeteria!" Flint demanded.

The gods and goddesses inside the cafeteria slammed the doors shut and barricaded them. Flint and Shala turned back to Xola and grimaced.

"Now what?" Shala whispered.

"We'll have to hold her off until Ceilia returns with Ao." Flint said fiercly.

Xola went onto all fours. She had become a Celestial Dragon God. Her eyes sparked with mischief. Xola's scales had a silver sheen while the skin remained a pure white. Deer horns protruded from her skull and long whiskers had formed.

Flint threw his hands out in front of him. Vines flew from the ground and wrapped themselves around Xola. Snapping her jaws, Xola easily tore through them. Shala whipped up a tornado; imprisoning Xola.

No good.

Xola simply walked out of the tornado and stared at Flint. His eye twitched.

"This isn't gonna work." Flint said, giving a sigh of disappointment.

Xola roared, causing Shala and Flint to jump. Her horns began to glow.

"Awwww shit!!! Run!" Flint yelped, grabbing Shala's arm.

"W-what?! Why?!" Shala shouted back, stumbling a few times.

Flint grabbed Shala and he threw her, and himself, to the ground. A few seconds later, an enormus beam of heat mixed with light flew above them; barely missing. A giant explosion sounded at the end of the hall. Where there was a wall, there was a hole. Shala squeaked as Flint sat up.

"That's why." Flint replied, helping Shala up.

"I-I never knew she could do that... how did you know?!" Shala snapped.

Flint simply gave a weak smile.

"Forget that right now. Ceilia's back."

Shala spun around. Ten feet away, Ao and Ceilia stood.

"Full moon?" Ao asked Shala.

She nodded grimly.

Ao whipped up an enormus ball of water and incased Xola with it. Ceilia froze the water; creating an ice prison.

"What are you doing?! THAT'S NOT GONNA WORK!!!" Flint half-shouted, half-shrieked.

Ao turned and faced him.

"What do you mean? Speak!" Ao barked.

"Xola can't be held in any prison or suffer from any attack when she's in this state. Usually, she returns to normal when the full moon sets or if something triggers her humane side." Flint explained.

Ao cursed under her breath before turning abruptly to Shala.

"Get Sam." Ao muttered.

Shala was shocked.

"Why? He shouldn't know about Xola in this form!" She protested.

"I'm right here."

Everybody turned to the opposite hallway and saw Sam and Tammy. Sam didn't look happy when he gazed at the ice prison.

At that exact moment, it shattered.

Xola gave an angry roar and snapped her jaws at Ao. Ao easily dodged, but failed to see Xola's tail. Her tail swept Ao off of her feet and she fell.

"Xola!! Calm down!!" Sam shouted, grabbing a yellowish stone from his pocket.

Xola stopped and gazed at Sam for a moment.

Her eyes were filled with hate and blood lust.

"Xola..." Sam warned.

"We must flee! We must flee!" Tammy shrieked.

Ao stood and grimaced at her ankle. It was sprained. Xola's horns began to glow again. Shala created a strong wind and picked Sam up and put him next to her before Xola could attack...

but then Xola's entire **body** began to glow.

Within a few seconds, she was back to herself; in her original form. Xola fell onto her knees and cried.

"I'm so sorry!! I'm sorry!!" Xola sobbed as Sam walked over to her.

Xola looked up at Sam and then jumped to her feet; tears streaming down her face.

She fled.

(((Space)))

_No, no, NO!!!!!!!_

"R... Roy... T-this is just a crazy dream!!" Sarai sputtered, waving her arms around like an idiot.

Roy just stared.

Sarai took the opportunity and quickly moved behind Roy. She easily clobbered him over the head and he fell; out cold.

"Okay... now..."

Sarai put Roy back into his chair, pen in hand, and took a folder from the third drawer in the desk.

"Hell-o... what do we have here... ?" Sarai mumbled, opening the manilla folder.

She took out a picture and her eyes widened, mouth dropping, in shock. Sarai began to tremble.

It was a picture of Shoali.

"W... what... the... ?"

Sarai threw the picture back into the folder and ran out the door. Hugging the folder against her chest as if it was her most prized possesion, she ran. Our of the Command Center and to the train station. Sarai was out of breath when she looked towards the train heading for Resembool.

It was leaving.

_Damn, damn, DAMMIT ALL!!!_

Another train had just arrived. To Sarai's suprise, Ed got off of the train and was looking around. She bit her lip and backed away from the train station. Sarai ran towards the apartments. A jolt of electricity surged through her, and Sarai fell onto her knees.

"Aggh!"

Sarai held the folder with one arm while she used the other to keep from collapsing onto the pavement.

_W-what's going on?!_

"What's... h...happening... ?!" Sarai croaked, slowly gazing at the moon.

The moon was crimson.

(((Space)))

Spencer winced.

"Brother? What's wrong?" Soya asked as Spencer stood.

"We've got trouble." Spencer muttered, gazing out the window, "Sarai needs us."

Soya rushed to the window and gasped.

"T... the moon... !"

"It's full, but Zeus seems to have bested it. Sarai is in deep trouble." Spencer said angrily, narrowing his eyes.

"We need to get to Central!" Soya stated, but then frowned, "How will we get there in time?"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance."

Tanya walked into the room; giving a big grin.

"How?" Soya asked.

"An ice bridge." Spencer and Tanya replied simultaneously.

(((Space)))

_Stupid, stupid, STUPID!!!_

Xola kept running while saying these things to herself. She was gonna be known as a drama queen now... brilliant. Xola's tears had dried, but she knew she should go back.

"You're late."

Xola whipped around and saw a tall, slim, dark figure behind her; covered by a black cape with a deep hood.

"Oh... shit... no!! This has been a terrible day!!!" Xola wailed, trying to run.

Too late.

The figure's arm reached out at a suprising speed and slammed his hand against Xola's mouth; dragging her towards him.

"Listen. You **told** me that if you came back, you would give me what I want. Where **is it?!**" The figure snapped in Xola's ear.

Xola bit the figure's hand, but he didn' flinch.

"Mfff!! Mmmmm!!!"

The figure gave a sigh of frustration and grabbed Xola in a headlock.

"I-I don't have it! I wasn't given enough time in Amestris!" Xola croaked.

"You're lying! I saw you summon the Serpent of Light!! Where is it?!"

"I don't have it!!"

"Liar!!" The figure snapped, throwing Xola against the wall.

Xola shakily stood.

"Give me the crystal!!" The figure barked.

"I don't have it!! And even if I did, I'd never let you have it!!" Xola snapped.

The figure gave a howl of rage and then vanished.

Xola ran into the court yard to see other goddesses doing gymnastics.

"Hey! Can I join?" Xola asked, jogging over to the other goddesses.

"Sure you can!" Era said with a toothy grin.

Era was a goddess of time. Her Ameythest hair bobbed up and down in her ponytail as she ran and then flipped over the balance beam. Her electric blue eyes flashed with triumph when she returned.

"Try to beat that! And without your powers!" Era snickered.

Xola gave a polite smile and walked over to where Era had started running. She did a small jog in place and then began running as if her life depended on it; which was very... **very...** fast.

Then, she jumped.

Not only did she beat Era, but Xola also **set** a **new** record of going about ten feet **higher** than the balance beam...

and without using her powers.

Xola landed safely on the other side and looked back to Era and the other goddesses. They were gaping at her. Then, Mosy stepped forward and gave Xola a snobby look before ushering the other girls away. Mosy was her nickname for "atmosphere" because she controlled the different elements in it: Carbon Dioxide, Oxygen, etc. Very helpful if drowning because you can regulate the oxygen to go to you instead of everywhere else so you can breathe. Also, Carbon Dioxide could be used to poison enemies. Xola felt a sad smile creep onto her face. That was how it has been... that was how it would always be. Higher ranked girls would look down upon her and she would help the gods and goddesses that looked up to her. Flint was popular, but decided to be a part of "Xola's Gang". Ceilia was still popular, but friendly. Other popular gods and goddesses ridiculed her because she hung out with Flint, Xola, and Shala, but Ceilia stood her ground. Shala was never popular. Shala and Xola were friends at first sight.

Xola gave a small chuckle with accompanied with the sad smile.

"Oh... where does the time go... ?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: Hi! _-yawns-_

Ed: Cat?

me: Cha. My wittle kitten Sushi kept me up all night.

Ed: _-twitches-_ Don't mention little!!

me: So sorry. Anyways, where have all my reviewers gone? I will absolutely **not** update until I at least get a few... pwetty pwease... ?

Al: _-nods in agreement-_

Ed: Please review. We're desperate.

me: Okay. Umm... er... hmm...

Al?

me: Got it!

Ed: Took you that long to get an idea?

me: Shut up! Anyways, good feed back will always help...

Ed: Continue.

me: Okay. So if anybody could give me suggestions they will be appreciated since I'm preeeeetty much out of them. I'll be able to write a couple more chappie's, but no more. Also, I may end this story at chapter 20 without a sequel.

Ed: O.o

Al: O.o

Ed: Are you outta your frickin' mind?!

me: _-yawns-_ Yes... please review, or email, me your thoughts. R&R without flames.

Al: You're desperate.

me: I know.

Ed: See you later loyal readers!!

me: Bye!!

Ed: _-turns to animefan127-_ You've gotta do more commentaries.

me: _-sweatdrops-_ I dunno... it all depends on the next chapter... if I get any reviews.

Al: _-sighs-_ You're evil...


	15. Do What You Think Is Right

Chapter 15 Do What You Think Is Right

"Xola?"

She perked her head up. In front of her, Annie stood. Annie was a nickname. She controlled animals. Annie gave an understanding smile with a sad look.

"It was the full moon, wasn't it?"

Xola bitterly nodded her head. She was sitting on the ground with her chin on her knees; arms wrapped around them. Annie sat down next to her and her smile faded.

"You should tell people when the full moon rises."

"No. I don't want to be chained up in restraints. I **hated** it..." Xola whispered.

_I'm sorry Sam... you must hate me now..._

"I'm sure your father would have done that... he did, right?" Annie asked.

"Yes. He beat me and I could only hope I would be saved... but... it never happened."

"Until the council decided for you to be a successor to your mother when she... died..."

Xola nodded.

"Sometimes I wonder if it was a miracle or a curse."

Annie gazed at Xola, her black eyes glossy. Xola found that Annie's small fingers had begun to play in her blue hair.

"Xola, it was fate. It's obvious you have fallen in love with Edward Elric's son, so don't try to hide or deny it." Annie giggled.

Xola felt her face become unpleasently warm and frowned.

"Also, you should teach Sam the ropes around here. I wish you were my teacher... I'm jealous of Sam... he's so lucky." Annie sighed, braiding Xola's hair.

"Annie?"

"Yes?"

"How did my mother die?"

Annie froze and then slowly resumed braiding Xola's hair.

"It's... best you don't know."

"Annie, please tell me. I want to know." Xola pleaded.

Annie sighed and a bird flew by; dropping a hair tie. She picked it up and tied the end of Xola's hair with it before she sat in front of her.

"Your mother... s-she fell in love with a human man after she became a goddess... and wanted to... marry him. They were engaged, but the council did not approve. They... they..."

Tears clouded Xola's vision.

"They killed her."

"Yes... she was so kind... so gentle... so young..." Annie murmured, her long pink hair softly floating around her as a soft breeze flew by.

"A... Annie..."

Annie looked at Xola. She looked like she was in despair.

"I don't want to die... but... I do love Sam too... what can I do?!"

Annie stood with Xola.

"Do what you think is right."

Then Annie walked away.

(((Space)))

Sarai stumbled into an abandoned warehouse. To her relief it **was** abandoned.

"D... Damned Zues..." Sarai cursed in a raspy tone.

She may have been a Celestial Being, but it doesn't mean she's immortal.

Sarai opened the folder again and scanned over it's contents.

_So... Mustang was doing a little **backround** research, eh?_

_-click-_

Sarai froze. She would know the sound of that click anywhere.

"You thought you escaped me after all these years..."

Sarai slowly turned and gave a small gasp.

"Y... You... !!"

The man with the gun had returned after all those years... and by the looks of it...

he wanted to finish the job.

(((Space)))

"We're here!!" Tanya announced, sliding off of the ice bridge.

"You control your powers well..." Spencer complimented as he slid off with Soya.

"Thank you, uncle." Tanya replied sweetly.

The three ran across the street and looked for a young, white woman in pain, but didn't find anybody.

"I'm confused... why are we looking for a white woman with white hair if we are looking for mommy?" Tanya asked.

"You'll understand later. Right now, we have bigger problems." Spencer replied in a low voice.

He rounded the corner and slammed into somebody; sending him backwards.

"Gyaah!!

"Uwaaa!!"

They both hit the ground with a crash.

Spencer groaned and sat up.

"Ed?"

Ed sat up and gazed at the three in suprise.

"Daddy!! Did you find mommy?" Tanya asked, running into his arms.

"Not yet, sweetie. Do you have any leads?" Ed asked Soya and Spencer.

"Not yet, but if I'm correct, then--"

A shriek along with gunfire sounded.

Ed let go of Tanya and ran towards the shriek with Spencer hot on his heels.

"Tanya, let's go!" Soya demanded, grabbing her hand and coaxing her torun the opposite way of Ed and Spencer.

They both kicked the door down in an old warehouse. An older man was trying to strangle a younger woman with white hair who had a bullet stuck in her right shoulder.

"Sarai!!" Ed yelled, lunging at the older man.

Taken by suprise, the man let go off Sarai's neck which sent her into a coughing spasm.

"Are you okay?!" Spencer asked, helping Sarai sit up.

"Y... yeah... h-he's the guy Ed saved me from a long time ago..." Sarai replied in a hoarse tone.

Noticing the bullet, Spencer concentrated on it.

"Sarai, this is going to hurt, but bear with me, okay?" Spencer asked.

Sarai nodded and shrieked as the bullet was pulled out with a sickening "pop".

Meanwhile, Ed was having a bit of a hard time with the guy. Ed had transmuted his automail into a sharp blade and attacked the man. He, however, dodged and kicked Ed to the ground.

_How did he dodge... ?!_

"You can't defeat me. I'm too powerful." The man sneered, bringing his gun up and aiming it at Ed.

_Dammit!!_

Sarai through her hands towards the man and concentrated. The gun and her hands turned blue.

"Sarai! Don't do it!" Spencer snapped.

Sarai didn't listen and the gun went off.

The bullet shot towards her.

"Sarai!!!" Ed shouted.

The man began triumphantly laughing.

(((Space)))

"Do what I think is right..." Xola mumbled.

_What kind of advice is that? I don't understand it..._

Xola re-entered the building. Everybody murmured and whispered as she walked by. Xola had a straight shot down the hall because everybody was leaning against the lockers as if she was a monster...

_Well... maybe I am a monster..._

She went to her locker, 743, and opened it. A bunch of papers fell out and Xola immediately dropped to the floor; hastily picking them up.

"Well, well, well... what have we here?"

Mosy snatched a paper away from Xola and looked at it.

She laughed.

"You're keeping these ridiculous drawings from when you were a **human?!** Ha!! What a dope!!"

Xola snatched the drawing of the Blue Jay back and scowled at Mosy.

"Yeah? What about all those retarded key chains **you** kept?! **HMMM?!?!**" Xola snapped back, stacking the pictures and putting them in a folder.

"Those were destroyed."

"Only to keep your popularity..."

Mosy was getting pissed and Xola knew it.

"Listen here, **weakling,** remember your place!! I could easily kick your ass and if you don't watch yourself, that's what just might happen!!" Mosy shouted.

Xola grabbed her black leather bag and slipped the folder, with books and such, into her bag.

"Yeah? Now **you **listen to **me.**" Xola growled, grabbing Mosy and slamming her into a locker.

Mosy was utterly shocked.

"You aren't worth **any** of my time!! I could go **BESERK **on you and **THEN** we'll see who's the weakling." Xola threatened before walking away leaving Mosy in a daze.

"Are you okay, Mosy?" Era asked, walking next to her.

"Her eyes... they were... slits." Mosy gasped.

Era's eyes grew wide.

_She **was** going to go beserk!!_

(((Space)))

"Xola is coming." Tammy informed Sam.

He nodded. They were standing outside next to a couple cherry trees.

_I wonder why she got all emotional like that..._

A few seconds later, Xola appeared. She was walking towards him with a school bag.

"Sam, I'm sorry about what you saw... I'm just a monster." Xola sighed, sitting in front of him.

"No you're not!!" Sam snapped.

Xola was taken back by Sam's reaction and blinked. Sam, suprised himself, blushed.

"Uh... s-sorry..." He mumbled, sitting in front of Xola.

Xola began to laugh.

"Ahahaha!! Wow!! I didn't expect that one!!"

Sam started laughing as well. It went on for about a couple minutes before it ended.

"Wow... that was a good laugh..." Xola chuckled, "But we need to get onto teaching."

Sam nodded and stood with Xola.

"Your reflexes are slow, therefore, we must make them faster." Xola explained, throwing a cherry at him.

Sam caught it, but Xola had vanished. He was suddenly pushed forward and stumbled a few steps. When he stood, a knife was at his throat.

"See? Now, If I was a homunculus, or a minion of Zues, you would be dead. You need much training, and when we're done, you will have skills that may even be better than your father's." Xola promised, taking the knife away and taking a step back from Sam.

"But of course that doesn't mean it won't be hard." Xola continued, "It will range from jogging around the school, to build stamina, to beating me in a fight."

"You? In a fight? I'll pass... I still remember what you did to Julinda..." Sam replied, shuddering at the memory of the Prism Twister.

"Apparently, you can't. It's inevitable. Anyways, it's lunch time. Let's eat!!" Xola giggled, grabbing Sam's hand and running with him towards the building; not noticing that Sam's face turned into the color of a watermelon in the process.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: So sorry it took so loooong!!

Ed: Yup.

me: My baby sister is having her birthday this weekend!! _-cheers-_

Al: Okay...

Xola: Neat!

me: I know!!

Ed: How does it involve you? It's not your birthday.

me: No, but it's my **sister's** birthday.

Ed: Uh-huh...

me: Anyways, please R&R without flames!!

Xola: Please no flames!!

Al: That's Julinda and Roy's job, right?

me: _-praising Al-_ Yes!! Somebody remembers!!

Ed: Suggestions are also welcomed!

me: ... I really need them... that's why it takes so damn long to update... _-sobbs at failing loyal readers-_

Xola: See you later, loyal readers!!

Sam: _-enters-_ Dad, do we have any bombs?

Ed: What!? O.o


	16. Back Again

Chapter 16 Back Again

The bullet slowed as Spencer concentrated as hard as he could on it.

_Come on!! Dammit!!_

Sarai's power vanished as she became light headed. Spencer's forehead was beaded with sewt as he kept concentrating. The bullet soon slowed so much that Spencer caught it without receiving any damage. The man scowled at Spencer and proceeded towards him. Ed clapped his hands and used alchemy to knock the gun out of his hand and trapping the man in a cage.

"What?! Dammit!! Let me out!!!" The man snapped.

Ed stood and looked at him. He wore a baggy brown vest over a black short sleeved shirt with brown cargo pants; an empty holster on a leather belt. His dark brown hair was short and his eyes were an electric blue.

"C'mon!! Lemee out!!" He boomed, his deep voice echoing through the warehouse.

"After pulling that stunt?! Hell no!!!" Ed snapped.

The man gave a wide grin to Ed.

"Oh come on... I wasn't **really** going to hurt her..."

"Yeah right!! This gun is loaded!!" Ed snarled, picking up the small hand gun and emptying it onto the floor, the bullets hitting the ground with a small "clink".

"E-Ed!!"

Ed turned to Spencer. His mouth dropped. Sarai was glowing a redish black hue as Spencer winced; a spark of black electricity hitting him every now and then.

"W-What's happening?!" Ed demanded, running over to them.

"She's turning!!"

_Turning?!_

"Y... You don't mean--"

The black hue consumed Sarai and Spencer was flung against the wall; a loud bam sounding as his back connected with it. When the light faded, Ed was dismayed.

_One... Two... Three..._

The long black hair... the orange streaks...

_Four... Five... Six..._

The amethyst eyes... the black and red halter top...

_Seven... Eight... Nine..._

The black miniskirt... the pale skin...

_... Ten..._

The Ouroburos tattoo on her ankle.

"No..." Ed whispered in horror, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Hello ... ready to play hide-and-seek again?" She chuckled.

Kira was back.

(((Space)))

"Lunch? We go into a cafeteria, right?" Sam asked as Xola shoved through the crowd.

"Yup! We've gotta hurry though or everything will be gone! Tell me what you want!!" Xola yelled over the chattering gods and goddesses.

"Um... whatever's good here." Sam replied.

"Okay! Cover your eyes!" Xola shouted, letting go of his hand as they entered the cafeteria.

Sam did as he was told and Xola held her hands out at the crowd at the lunch counter.

**"Blinding Flash!!"** She shouted.

A blinding light shot at the crowd. Everybody cried in protest as stars danced before their eyes. Xola, completely unaffected, ran up to the counter and grabbed the two best lunched while everybody was temporarily blinded.

"God dammit Xola!! You do that **EVERY TIME!!!**" Flint shouted angrily, rubbing his eyes.

"Whoops!! Sorry Flint!! I didn't see you there!!" Xola called back, jogging towards Sam, "Here Sam. This is the best stuff we have. If you ask me, I say we need better food."

Sam took the tray Xola held out to him and looked at it's contents. An orange juice carton, some pineapple, a bit of salad, and a hamburger; accompanied by a couple packs of ketchup and a plastic spoon and fork.

"It's not bad. This is a very good lunch in my opinion." Sam mumbled, walking behind Xola while they exited the cafeteria.

Tammy appeared and flew next to Xola. It whispered something to her and Xola gave a slight nodd before it was off again.

"Sam, we will be eating with the headmaster today. This is a very special privalege and we can't disobey him. Let's go." She commanded, walking a little faster.

"Uh, okay!!" Sam replied, trying to keep the same pace as Xola.

A few minutes later, they were standing outside the office doors. Xola gulped and pushed away her anxiety; opening the door.

"So glad you could join me." The headmaster said with a grin.

Different people sat on the sides of the table.

All of them looked important.

Xola cautiously walked to an empty space at the table while Sam sat across from her. They put their trays on the table and waited.

"Xola, have you made any observations about our new student?" The headmaster asked.

_I can't tell them! If they don't kill me, they'll kill Sam!!_

"N-No sir. I haven't had enough time to observe him." Xola replied hastily, staring at her tray.

A moment of silence.

"I see... well, you'll have three weeks to report to me. I **expect** you'll please me with your findings."

Sam stared at Xola across from the table.

_Why did she lie... ?_

He saw Xola was **very** uncomfortable in the presence of the headmaster. She was fidgeting and kept her eyes on the food in front of her.

Everybody else looked like they didn't know why they were there in the first place; their blank stares giving themselves away. After a few minutes, the headmaster dismissed them.

"Xola, why did you lie?" Sam asked quietly as they returned their trays to the cafeteria.

At first, Sam thought she hadn't heard him and before he could speak, Xola did.

"Sam, that headmaster is responsible for my mother... Theraya's... death. I **don't** want the same fate to be bestowed upon either of our futures."

Sam was astonished.

"He... he did **what?!**"

Xola kept a straight face as she led Sam to the dorm rooms.

"Sam, your dorm room is next to mine. My dorm number is twelve; yours is eleven."

Sam nodded.

"Listen, every god and goddess gets their **own** dorm room; no sharing. You have quite a bit of space so please try not to make it too cluttered." Xola advised.

"Hold on. I have a question." Sam stated as Xola turned towards her dorm room.

"Yes?"

"Are you **sure** you don't remember what you were before becoming a goddess?"

Xola winced.

_Damn... he caught on too fast..._

"No. I was human." Xola replied curtly.

"... I knew it..."

"But, I loved to draw as a child."

Sam became silent as Xola turned back towards him; opening the door to her room.

"Come on in."

Sam stepped into her dorm room and was awestruck. On the walls, there were paintings and sketches...

beautiful paintings.

Sam was completely captivated.

"Wow..."

Xola gave a weak smile.

"Y-Yeah... I loved to draw and I still do, but inspiration is hard to come by these days."

"They're all amazing."

"Thank you."

Sam spotted a picture on a small desk in the far corner. He curiously walked over to it and gazed at the picture. Before he got a good look at it, however, Xola snatched it away and put it into a folder.

"Sorry, but that one isn't done yet." Xola said apologetically, sparking Sam's curiousity.

(((Space)))

"I want mommy!!" Tanya cried as Soya sighed.

"Tanya, Auntie Soya thinks you should stop crying now."

Tanya looked at her with big watery eyes.

"But what about mommy and daddy!"

"Mommy and daddy are... busy... right now."

"I want Daddy!!"

Soya was becoming irritated.

"Tanya, do you want a cookie?"

"A-A cookie... ?"

"Yes. A big chocolate chip cookie."

"Y-Yes..."

"Okay. Let's go to the bakery and get one." Soya said with a smile.

**Meanwhile...**

"Chaos is gone?" Lust asked.

"Yeah. She failed and was destroyed by that pesky "Ao" goddess." Envy mumbled angrily.

"You said Xola would make a good replacement for Anger, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It might be good if we had a goddess on our side." Lust replied with a devious smile.

"Bring her here?" Envy asked as Wrath came bounding up to them.

"Don't forget about me!!" He yelled.

Lust gave an impatient sigh.

"Who do we need to recruit?" Envy asked, putting his hands behind his head as if there was nothing better to do.

"Hmm... another Pride, Anger... and... Sloth."

"Pride? I know who would be **perfect** for Pride." Envy snickered, fading away.

"Wrath, go round up Kira."

"Okay!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: Ooooo... things are getting interesting!!

Ed: Yeah... I still can't believe you're ending this fanfic at chapter 20 without a sequel... _-pouting-_

me: All great sagas have to end sometime.

Al: This isn't a saga.

me: You know what I meant.

Xola: Anyways, please R&R without flames. Also, this story seems to be coming to a fast end. Review what you think the authoress should do.

me: I think chapter 20 is a good place to end, but if the readers don't want me to end it at that chapter... _-sigh-_ I'll keep writing.

Ed: REVIEW!! READERS, FOR MY SAKE AND AL'S, REVIEW TO CONTINUE THE STORY!!!

me: Ed!! It's their choice!!! Not yours!!! _-glares at Ed-_

Ed: _-glares back-_

Xola & Al: _-sweatdrop-_

me: Please review; whether it's to end the story or just a regular review.

Xola: See you later loyal readers!!


	17. Tragedy

Chapter 17 Tragedy

A loud shout and screams were heard outside. Xola, hearing this, bolted out the door with Sam right behind her.

"Damn! I bet it's--"

A mob of Gods and Goddesses shrieked and ran in the opposite direction of Xola and Sam. A giant snake was slithering down the hall and glared at Xola. It's violet belly shimmered while it's black skin had designs on it. The snake's eyes were blood red.

"... Homunculus..." Xola hissed.

The snake itself was as long as the hallway which is **very **long. It's fangs dropped and it lunged at Xola. She dodged and jumped onto the snake. Sam ran until he reached the snake's tail.

_I remember reading a chant... uh... it was..._

"In this situation, turning dire,

grant me the power of volcanic fire!!"

Immediately, the snake's tail was burning in a blue flame. The snake gave a roar and flailed it's tail around; slamming Sam into the wall.

"Sam!! Are you Alright?!" Xolla called anxiously.

The snake threw Xola off of it's neck. As Xola landed, the snake lunged at her again; fangs dropped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sam, hearing Xola shriek, ran back towards where she was. He stopped and felt his blood become cold. Xola was on the ground and the snake's fangs had pierced her side.

"No!! GET AWAY FROM HER!!!"

Sam ran up to the snake with a stone in his hand, and with it, his hand became electrified. He punched the snake's skull. In pain, the snake let go of Xola's side and roared.

"Xola!! Are you alright?! XOLA!!" Sam yelled frantically, kneeling next to her.

Xola's hair was turning midnight black with her body and the dress she was wearing started turning violet.

_N-No!! Xola!! Don't turn... don't turn into one of them!! _

The snake, shaking off the electric shock, set it's eyes on Sam. Sam, realizing this, switched the stone in his hand for an orange stone in his pocket and set it on the floor. The snake attacked Sam, but a barrier appeared and the it was thrown backwards from the collision.

"What can I do?! Dammit!! DAMMIT!!!" Sam shouted angrily, watching Xola turn.

_I've gotta do something!!!_

(((Space)))

"Kira!!"

On cue, she spun around and smile.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't little Wrath. Have you come to play?" Kira asked.

Ed lunged at her and trapped her arms behind her back.

"I don't know what happened, but you're not taking Sarai again!!" Ed snapped.

Kira sighed.

"What a pity... I guess I have to use force."

Ed was blown back by a powerful force and slammed into the wall.

"Wrath, did you come here to bring me back?"

"Yep!!" Wrath replied with a toothy grin.

"Then let's go. I've had enough fun from these two."

Kira and Wrath vanished as Ed staggered to his feet. Tears built up behind his eyes.

"Wh... what can I do... ?"

_Sarai..._

(((Space)))

"We're here!" Wrath announced, walking up to Lust with Kira by his side.

"Hello." Kiri chuckled.

"Welcome back, Kiri. Envy is out recruiting another Sloth, Pride, and Anger. He'll be here soon."

"If everything goes according to plan." Kiri added.

Lust nodded.

"So... who's going to be the new Sloth and Pride?"

"I have no idea. Envy is deciding."

"Hmm... I understand. Should I go assist him?"

"No. He's a big boy... he can take care of it himself." Lust replied with a smirk.

"Are you going to report to Zues?"

Lust stiffened.

"There's no need. He knows everything."

(((Space)))

"T-Tammy!! Get some help!!!" Sam demanded hastily.

"I'm on it!!" Tammy shouted back, vanishing.

_Hold on Xola--_

A loud "bam" interrupted Sam's thoughts.

The barrier cracked.

The snake was body slamming the barrier over and over again. Sam added four more stones next to each other. The barrier became even more powerful.

"Sam!!"

Sam turned to see Ao running over to him.

"Oh! Ao! We need to help Xola!"

Ao stopped and looked at Xola, grimacing.

"I don't think we can..." She said regretfully.

"We've gotta try!!" Sam snapped.

"And how do we do that?"

"I don't know!! GAH!! There MUST be some way to reverse the effect!!" Sam shouted angrily.

"Maybe, but I don't know it." Ao snapped back.

"Well, we've gotta find it and fast!"

Xola's body was black up to her torso, her hair was almost pitch black, and the lavender dress was darkening.

"Tammy, get Ceilia." Ao commanded.

Tammy vanished.

"Sam, I don't know what happened, but I'm guessing it has something to do with that homunculus over there." Ao stated, pointing to the snake that had stopped ramming the wall and waited patiently for the barrier to be lifted.

"Yeah. It bit Xola and now she's turning into one." Sam said through gritted teeth, clenching his fists.

_It was my fault._

(((Space)))

"Where'd she go... ?!" Spencer rasped, standing and leaning against the wall of the warehouse.

"Wrath took her to the Realm of Carnage." Ed replied quietly.

A feeling of pity washed over Spencer.

"Oh... Ed... I'm so sorry..."

"We've gotta get her back... we've gotta... !!"

Ed spotted a folder on the ground with part of a picture hanging out. Ed limped over to it and picked it up, slipping the picture out of it.

"W-What is it?" Spencer asked, seeing Ed raise his eyebrows and drop his mouth in disbelief.

Ed walked over to Spencer and showed him the picture. His mouth dropped.

"S... Shoali?!"

"Sarai found it. She must've ran here and became trapped by the guy over there."

"No. It's the moon, Ed. It's... crimson. Zues must've overtaken **her**..."

"Her?" Ed asked, puzzled.

Spencer gave a sigh of defeat.

"The Goddess of the Moon: Shriana."

"Shriana? I've never heard of her."

"Not suprising. Shriana lives **inside** the moon; it's her haven. Zues must have somehow found a way inside." Spencer theorized, clenching his fists, "And messing with the moon screwed up Sarai's powers since it depends on the full moon."

"That **bastard!!**" Ed snarled, whirling to the right and punching the stone wall with his automail, "He knew this was gonna happen... he **knew** it!!"

"Maybe, but first thing's first: we have to rejoin Soya and Tanya. If the homunculi got Sarai... they can easily get Tanya or Soya as well." Spencer warned.

Ed nodded in agreement and they both ran at full speed to look for Soya and Tanya.

It was a race against time.

(((Space)))

"I'm here!!" Ceilia announced as she ran towards them; Tammy following close behind.

"Good. We have a big problem." Ao said, pointing to Xola.

Sam was restless.

"Oh no!! Not Xola!!" Ceilia yelled in dismay.

"We need to know how to reverse the process!" Ao snapped.

"It's quite simple, actually."

Everybody turned towards the opposite end of the hall. A slim, tall, dark, shady figure strode up to them.

He was wearing a cape and a deep hood.

"What do **you** want?!" Ceilia snapped.

"Calm down, ice princess, I'm not talking to you. Samuel Elric, Xola is becoming a homunculus and only one thing can save her." The shady figure told them.

"What is it?!" Sam demanded.

"The Heart of Athena."

Ceilia gasped as Ao clenched her fists and gritted her teeth in anger; her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"How **DARE** you suggest that to him!! If **I** was the headmaster, I would have you **EXPELLED** for that!!!" Ao shouted, storming up to the shady figure.

"Well, that's unfortunate that you aren't, but I'm not talking to you either." The figure sneered, "Samuel, the Heart of Athena is a crystal that allows it's user to use any chant, spell, or transformation without fail or cost. You know it as... the Philosopher's Stone, yes?"

Sam was speechless.

"T-The Philosopher's Stone... can help Xola?!"

"Yes, but it is nearly impossible to find. It must be complete and you must hurry... you're running out of time."

"Sam!! Don't try to find it!! You won't have enough time!!" Ceilia shouted.

"What if I could make it here, though?!" Sam suggested hastily.

Ao and Ceilia became tense. Sam sensed it and gave them a questioning look.

"Sam... t-the Philosopher's Stone... is..."

Ceilia bit her lip.

"It's made of humans. You need to transmute a large amount of humans and red water compound to create it." Ao finished quietly.

Sam raised his eyebrows in suprise.

_Then the story Dad told me and Tanya... about the Philosopher's Stone... it was true?!_

"You can **attempt** to create it here, but the only human is you." The shady figure muttered.

_It would be for Xola... and... it's my fault she's like this..._

"If... if somebody could bring me back to Amestris... I'll attempt to create the Philosopher's Stone." Sam finished, knowing that Ceilia and Ao were staring at him in horror.

"Y-You can't!!!" Ao shouted.

"He **can!** It's his desicion, not yours!" The shady figure snapped, "**I'll** take you Sam. I'll bring Xola along too, got it?"

Sam nodded and began to trudge after the figure; not noticing the snake on the other side of the barrier had vanished.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: Okie dokie!! Sooooooo far, we've got about 3 more chappie's to go!!

Ed: ...

me: I believe his chapter was exciting... or... actiony. _-grins-_

Ed: I'm not talking to you.

me: _-snickers-_ You just did.

Ed: _-gives a sigh of frustration and leaves room-_

Al: Ed's not happy about you ending the story so soon.

me: Well, Al, my noggin's running out of ideas.

Al: You have a really good imagination to have made it this far though...

me: Thank yo-- wait... is that an insult?

Al: No! It was a compliment!

me: Oh, good. Well, thank you. Readers!! If you are indeed loyal to me!! You will **REVIEW!!!**

Al: After you read the chapter.

me:_ -sweatdrops-_ Yes, Al, they would have to in order to review.

Al: No flames.

me: Right. Anyways, it's almost time for the curtain call!! Dum, dum, DUM!! only three chappies to go!!

Al: It's still a shame...

me: Al, there are many other fanfics you will be in, but I'm afraid this one is ending.

Al: Aww...

me: Remember readers, even though I'm talking alot about it, **IT IS STILL UNDECIDED!!** Only you, and I mean **YOU**, can change the outcome of the fate of this story!! Will it truly end at chapter 20, or will the reviewers convince me to change my mind? The choice is up to YOU!!

Al: You sound like a TV commercial...

me: _-grins-_ Thank you! Gotta run!! Bye loyal readers!!

Al: You should publish a book.

me: I'm currently working on one.

Al: O.o Really?!

me: _-yawns-_ Yah... we'll discuss it later though.

Al: Okay...


	18. Loss

Chapter 18 Loss

"We're here."

Sam looked around.

The green landscapes... the night sky... the quiet environment...

Resembool.

The shady figure put Xola onto the ground. She was almost completely turned. Sam bit his lip and tried to remember the design... the transmutation circle he saw in a book once... it was labled... The Grand Arcana. He began sketching the circle on the ground with chalk. Around and around... circle after circle... one rune after another... Sam felt like he was in a nightmare and that he would wake up soon... but would he... ?

"Well done. You've finished it quickly without refrence." The shady figure complimented, quite amused.

"Shut up and bring the... people... here, but not healthy ones! Just bring the very weak and dying!!" Sam demanded, his eyes burning intensly with rage.

The figure gave a slight nod and vanished.

Sam sat outside the edge of the circle; running his fingers through his hair before giving a small groan.

"What am I doing... ? Will I really sacrafice people to save Xola... ?"

He looked to Xola. She seemed like she was in a deep sleep... her eyes closed while her face seemed calm. Sam waited for about five minutes before the shady figure returned.

"I brought what you asked for. Now make The Heart of Athena!!"

Sam stood and saw, to his dismay, the figure had come through and accomplished his goal. Many people, over fifty, were behind him and guided into the circle; unknowing of what was going to become of them. Sam slowly kneeled before the transmutation circle's edge; about to place his hands onto the chalk design.

He hesitated.

"Come on!! Activate the damn thing!!"

"I... I can't... I'm sorry... Xola..." Sam whispered, slowly taking his hands away from the circle.

A life was too precious to waste away for a foolish wish...

"Grrrrrr!! Fine!!! If you won't, I will!!!"

Sam's head snapped into the figure's direction. The shady figure made a mad dash to the circle; diving head first towards it with it's hands outstretched.

"Stop!!" Sam shouted, bolting to his feet and trying to block it.

(((Space)))

"Dammit!! Where are they?!" Ed yelled, running through the streets.

"They could be all the way in the blasted East by now!!" Spencer snapped angrily, his stamina depleting.

A shriek sounded in the air; giving Ed chills down his spine.

_That scream..._

"Ed!! That was Tanya!! They're nearby!!"

Ed bolted into the alley towards the yell; running as fast as he could.

"Tanya?! Tanya!!! Where are you?!" Ed shouted in a panic as any parent who lost their child would.

"S-Stay back!!!"

Ed knew she was closer. He came to a divided path and took the one to the left. His feet pounded against the pavement as he kept running; his breathing ragged from the effort. He came to a larger space with three figures in the darkness; one on the ground and two against the wall. Ed quietly drew closer. The other two figures paid no attention to him as he approached the figure in the center. Ed kneeled down and shook the person's shoulder. Something wet and sticky came off the shoulder and onto his hand.

Blood.

Ed transmuted a lamp and shone the light onto the figure...

his golden orbs widened.

Spencer ran into the space where he was and walked up to Ed; also tired.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked, reaching Ed's side.

Ed quickly took the lamp away from the figure so nobody else could see.

"It's... bad... Spencer... I'm sorry..." Ed trailed off; his voice cracking as he bent his head down before the figure.

Spencer froze and then hastily grabbed the lamp; aiming the light at the figure.

Soya was on the ground; her eyes lifeless as blood poured from her neck and mouth. Her heart had already stopped. The lamp slipped from Spencer's hands and smashed against the gound. The two figures jumped. Spencer turned to them; anger consuming him.

"Spencer, we should find Tanya as soon... as... possible... Spencer... ?" Ed asked in confusion, watching as Spencer proceeded towards the two figures.

Ed transmuted another lamp and ran over to where Spencer was; the light illuminating the path before him.

"He... lp..."

Ed narrowed his eyes. Lust had Tanya by the throat against the wall; her nails inches from Tanya's skull.

"Leave her alone!!!" Ed snarled.

"So we meet again so soon, Fullmetal..."

"Get away from Tanya!!"

"Ed, get Soya's body somewhere safe." Spencer muttered quietly, looking at Ed.

"No. I'm going to save my daughter." Ed replied through gritted teeth.

_If I can save at least one person... maybe... she'll come back._

(((Space)))

"Outrageous!! I am **NOT** standing for this!!" Ao fumed, abruptly jumping to her feet; knocking over the chair she was sitting in.

"Nor will I." Shala agreed, calmly standing and walking towards the doors that lead out of the cafeteria.

They both walked outside and created a portal to Resembool.

"Are you sure we can just... go... ?"

"Of course. The headmaster will understand."

"I hope he does..." Shala mumbled, jumping into the shroud of light.

Ao and Shala were free falling. Shala grinned and did various tricks... flipping, walking on air, and more.

"Shala!! Get us down!!" Ao snapped.

Shala gave an annoyed sigh and then used the wind; she swept Ao and herself down into the forest. It was quiet... too quiet... Then there were shouts.

"This way." Ao whispered quickly, dashing into the forest.

Shala followed closely behind with hope that Xola didn't become a homunculus. She came to a clearing with many people who seemed to be either very old or very ill. Ao ran over to two people who were fighting near the edge of a circle...

"The... transmutation circle was drawn?!" Shala shouted in complete suprise.

"Sam!! Zero!! Stop fighting!!" Ao demanded, wrenching both boys away from each other.

Sam glared at "Zero". His hood had fallen earlier and revealed the pale face, ruby red eyes, and black hair underneath... kinda like something out of a horror movie.

"So close... the Heart of Athena..." Zero muttered quietly, glancing at the chalk circle.

"I will simply **NOT** allow you to create that... vile substance!! Understand?!" Ao snapped, glaring menacingly at the two boys.

"Yes." They both replied.

Shala shrieked.

Sam, Zero, and Ao spun around; Sam's eyes wide in disbelief.

"No... n-no..."

"Hello, would you like to play a game?" She giggled.

Xola had become a homunculus... they were too late.

Sam felt tears start to well up behind his eyes. Xola had a crimson dress on with an Ouroburos Tattoo located on her forehead. Her hair had become a pitch black while her eyes... turned a vibrant amethyst.

"X-Xola..." Shala whispered, her hands covering her mouth; her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Xola? Whose that? I am--"

"The new Anger."

Envy jumped down from a tree and landed next to Xola. Xola grinned.

"That's right!"

Zero laughed; Sam looked at him with a disgust. Zero walked over and stood next to Envy.

"W-What are you doing?!" Ao shouted in confusion.

"Oh, so you really **are** that stupid. I've been manipulating everybody at the Academy." Zero snickered.

"Wha-- ?!"

"I am a messenger for Zues. It was so easy to get information from people... you wouldn't **believe** the things Zues knows now... such as the moon. I heard about the moon goddess and how she lives **IN** the moon. Zues, learning that piece of info, easily took over." Zero sneered.

Ao's face turned dark red; her eyes flashing dangerously.

"You... **you...** **damn you!!!!"**

Ao lunged at Zero. He smiled and vanished. Ao stopped and turned.

Too late.

A spear shot through her stomach and protruded from her back. Zero paused and then withdrew the weapon. Sam's face grew pale as Shala shrieked again. Blood was pouring from Ao's stomach and she was in some serious pain... screaming and falling onto the ground.

"Sam... have you ever heard of Shoali?" Zero asked.

Sam recognized the name. It was his youngest aunt who had just recently died...

"What about her?!"

Zero gave a grin with an evil glint shining in his eyes.

"Her death... was easy... thanks to me."

Sam was infuriated, and before andybody could react, he lunged at Zero. Zero, Envy, and Xola vanished. Sam stopped his assault and stared where Xola had stood. His head dropped and he clenched his fists.

"D... dammit..."

(((Space)))

Ed transmuted his automail into a blade and lunged at Lust; the lamp thrown into Spencer's hands. Lust pulled away from Tanya; dodging the attack. Ed stood between Tanya and Lust; his guard up.

"Spencer, get Tanya out of here."

He nodded and used his psychic abilities to levitate Tanya over to him.

"No!!! Daddy!! Don't leave me!!! No!!! I don't want you to die too!! NO!!! DADDY!!!!" Tanya shrieked, crying as Spencer lifted her and began running out of the alley.

Ed clenched his teeth and stood his ground; glaring at Lust.

"Well Fullmetal... ready to die?"

"Lust, I might not be able to kill you, but I can still try!!" Ed shouted, transmuting his automail into a blade.

Lust smiled as her nails extended a short distance; creating long claws.

"You can try, but you won't succeed."

Ed lashed out against Lust. She matched his speed; parry for parry. Ed did a sidesweep and knocked Lust onto the ground. She fell, but used her nails and shot them at Ed. He backflipped out of the way as Lust stood. Ed clapped his hands and threw them onto the ground. Spikes impaled Lust from every direction.

She merely snickered.

"Is that all?" Lust sneered, chopping the spikes with her nails.

_How can I do this?_

Ed felt someone grab his leg from behind. He turned and saw Soya shakily tearing off a necklace she had wore.

"H-Here E-E-d... d-defeat h-h-her..." Soya whispered, blood trailing from her mouth.

Ed nodded and took it. It was a beautiful locket with a stone in the center of the front.

"Pity... I thought you had left this world..." Lust sighed.

In an instant, one of Lust's nails shot through Soya's skull. Ed, horrified, watched as the nail retreated and Soya's muscles ceased to move and her head hit the pavement. Ed looked in the locket and saw a picture of her, Spencer, Shoali, Sarai, and himself. He clenched the locket and put the necklace on. Rage filled him as he looked at Lust.

**"DAMN YOU!!!"** He hollered, lunging at her.

Lust extended her nails so they would impale Ed. As soon as the nails came to be one foot away from Ed...

They shattered.

Lust shrieked in pain and withdrew them. Ed ran up to Lust and decapitated her.

_She'll regenerate, but I think I have bought Spencer enough time to get Tanya and himself to safety._

Ed bolted out of the alley and back onto the main street. To his suprise, Shala, Ao, and Sam were on the other side walk across the street.

"S-Sam!!!" Ed yelled, waving his arms around to grab his attention.

It worked. Sam noticed and ran over to him with Ao and Shala behind him. Ed immediately saw Sam was quite upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Dad... it's... Xola..." Sam whispered, his head hanging down.

"Xola?" Ed asked, hoping that what he think happened didn't.

"Xola became a homunculus." Ao finished.

Ed's head snapped up in her direction.

"What?!"

Sam's whole frame shook; his fists clenched so hard that the knuckles were white.

"My fault... it was... my fault..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: Only two chappies left!!

Al: You're enjoying this, aren't you?

me: No... it's just I'm reminding the reviewers that it's close to the curtain call if they don't submit many reviews!!

Al: Then... you're threatening them.

me: _-sweatdrop-_ No, Al, I'm not threatening them... I'm just giving them a **choice**.

Al: _-sighs-_

me: R&R without flames!! Chapter 20 is closing in fast!!

Al: Yup.

me: Bye loyal readers!!

Al: That was quick...


	19. Preparation

Chapter 19 Preparation

"Maybe Zues should be present during their demise." Envy yawned.

"You mean Fullmetal, his children, and Spencer? I agree..." Lust mumbled.

"You still need a Sloth and Pride." Kira scowled.

"I'm waiting for the right opportunity." Envy shot back.

Kira merely waved her hand at him as Anger snickered.

"Yeah, yeah... you said that last time, but where's the proof?"

"Grrr!!! You little... !!"

"Envy, who do you have in mind?" Lust interrupted.

"You'll see soon enough." Envy growled.

"You were defeated by Fullmetal, right? How did you let that happen?" Kira snickered.

Lust scowled at Kira and showed her the fragments of her nails.

"That damned necklace Soya gave Fullmetal had a protecting charm on it. He can't be hurt by any of us as long as he is wearing it."

"Wait until I get Pride... I'll go now." Envy said, vanishing.

"Do you have any clue who the next Pride will be?" Lust asked.

"Nope." Anger and Kira replied.

(((Space)))

"Your fault... ?" Ed asked quietly.

"If... if I didn't get involved... then she wouldn't have been bitten."

"Sam, it's not your fault. Xola knew it would've probably happened soon enough." Shala reassured.

"Listen, Lust was back there and she might come after us." Ed explained, ushering everybody else down the side walk.

"W-Wait! What about Spencer, Tanya, and Soya? Where are they?" Shala asked.

Ed became silent.

"We've gotta get out of here." He replied, avoiding the question.

"Right, but we've got to go to the moon." Ao snickered.

Everybody stared at her like she had three heads.

"What?"

"We have to go to the moon... and throw Zues out. Shriana needs our help." Ao replied easily.

"Okay!" Shala declared.

"How will we get there is the question..." Sam said, starting to recover.

"Simple. A portal is all we need."

"But, Ao, what about Spencer, Soya, and Tanya?" Shala asked, "They might be attacked."

"Good point. Ed, where did you last see them?" Ao asked.

Ed looked straight at Sam.

"Sam, Spencer and Tanya are hiding. We shouldn't look for them because we may lead the homunculi to them. Soya... was killed by Lust." Ed whispered.

Everybody's eyebrows shot up in shock.

"Wha... what?!" Shala yelped.

Ed nodded back towards the alley.

"By the time Spencer and I got there... she was dead."

"B-But Sarai should've been with you!!!"

Ed became tense and quiet.

"She... turned..."

Everybody except Sam and Ed gasped.

"You must be lying... !!"

Sam felt tears fall from his eyes.

(((Space)))

"Daddy... !! Daddy... !!" Tanya cried tiredly as Spencer kept jogging with Tanya in his arms.

The tears wouldn't stop falling from his eyes.

"Soya..."

They came to the Central Command Center and ran in. After a while, Spencer found the colonel's office.

"Colonel? Are you there?" Spencer yelled, knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Spencer opened the door and walked in. Tanya had fallen asleep and was snoring lightly. The raven haired colonel looked at Spencer with a look of suprise.

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" Roy asked.

"Roy, homunculi are after me, Tanya, Ed, Sam, and some other people. We need help."

Roy's gaze went to the sleeping Tanya and then he nodded.

"Where's Fullmetal?"

"Fighting one of the homunculi. He was trying to spare us enough time for us to escape."

Roy was about to pick up the phone, but Spencer slammed his hand onto it first.

"Roy, what have you been researching about Shoali."

Roy stared at Spencer, but then sighed; taking his hand away from the phone.

"It didn't seem right that only Shoali would die from a particular disease that nobody else caught or heard of. I looked into it and nothing added up. The only thing I could come up with was if a homunculus was involved." Roy explained.

Spencer clenched his fists.

"I knew it."

(((Space)))

Sam was sitting on the ground. Everybody was trying to get the portal ready except for him and Ed.

_hiiissss_

Sam spun and saw Ed's automail arm had been put in the way so a snake didn't bite Sam.

"Move Sam!!" Ed shouted.

Sam bolted to his feet and backed away. Ed got the snake away and then backed away as well. Shala stopped with the portal and moved next to Sam.

"I'll help."

The snake's hiss could be heard in the dark alley.

"You guys!! I'm here now!!" Ceilia hollered, running towards Ao and the group.

"Good." Ao mumbled, trying to summon the portal.

"What's going on?" Ceilia asked, walking over to Shala.

"There's a snake back there and I think it's a homunculus." Shala replied.

"No doubt about it." Ed said through gritted teeth, "It tried to bite Sam."

"Really?"

Sam turned to face Ceilia, but "Ceilia" turned into a giant snake.

Nobody had time to react.

The snake's fangs sank into Sam's left arm. He cried out as Ed transmuted his automail into a blade and stabbed the snake's neck. The snake let go of Sam and gave a roar. Ao immediately ran over to them, the portal now complete, and slammed her fist into the snake's jaw. The snake flew up and crashed into the ground about twenty feet away.

"Sam!!!!"

He hit the ground unconcience.

"The new Pride." The snake sang, "will be born soon."

Ed surveyed the damage and fumbled with something in his pocket. He pulled out a blue stone. The snake gave a hiss and slithered as fast as he could towards Ed. Ed put the stone onto Sam and it glowed a baby blue hue. The damage on his arm healed and the process of him turning into a homunculus seemed to stop.

"I... impossible..." Shala whispered.

Sam's eyes opened and he groaned; sitting up.

The snake rammed into Ed. He flew up and backflipped before he hit the ground about ten feet away. Ao landed a butterfly kick on the snake's abdomen. It bent in an unusual shape and the snake gave a shriek of pain. Sam bolted to his feet and grabbed a gray stone from his pocket. Putting it in his right palm, he clapped his hands and slammed them onto the ground. The snake was trapped in an electric prison.

"That... was close..." Ed rasped, "Are you alright Sam?"

"Yeah." Sam replied, running over to Ed.

"It's probably Envy." Shala muttered.

"Yup." Ao replied.

Another snake lashed out from the forest and wrapped Sam up in it's scaly body. This snake was completely black and was as big as the other one. It softly bit Sam's arm as Ed and Ao ran up to it. Sam's lost his grip on reality as his vision left him.

"God dammit!!!" Ed shouted, stabbing the snake.

It didn't flinch as a stream of blood trailed from the wound. The snake merely gazed at Ed.

_Why... why are you hurting me... ?_

Ed froze.

_T-That was... Sarai... ?_

Ao punched and kicked the snake. It shut it's eyes in pain and kept a tight grip on Sam. Ed was confused, but attacked again. The snake's tongue darted out of it's mouth and back in.

_P-Please!! Stop it!! You're hurting me!!_

Ed tried his best to block out the voice in his head, but to no avail. After a few minuted of being pounded and stabbed, the snake unhooked it's jaw...

And swallowed Sam whole.

Ed and Ao gasped and attempted to break the snake open to get Sam out. Shala tried to whip up a twister, but hesitated. She might get Ao and Ed as well!! The snake vanished with the one in the electric cage. Ed fell on the ground, breathing heavily from the effort.

"Da... dammit... not Sam too..."

(((Space)))

"You're lucky I was there to save your ass." Kiri scoffed, pointing to the unconcience child before her.

"Hmph. You were lucky." Envy muttered, his arms crossed.

"No. I manipulated my thoughts into Fullmetal's and made him hesitate."

Envy's eyebrows rose.

"Since when can you do that?!"

"No idea. I tried and it worked. I gave him stupid thought's like 'Why are you hurting me?' and such. He was dumb enough to believe them." Kiri laughed.

Envy just rolled his eyes.

"Well, this will be the new Pride."

"So I've noticed. It'll be hard for Fullmetal to fight against me and Pride." Kiri giggled, jumping around like she was on a pogo stick.

"That's the plan."

Sam's hair was turning black as his skin grew paler. His outfit was changing into a black halter with black pants. An Ouroburos tattoo was being etched into his right arm.

"Oh, is Zues going to be attending the demises of those pesky people?"

"Yes, Kiri. It so happens they want to go to the moon. Zues is already there, so we just have to join him." Envy replied as if it was old news.

"Hmm... I see... the final battle will take place there. Let's get ready. We're leaving in five minutes."

(((Space)))

"Let's go Ed!" Shala yelled.

He stood and watched as a bright light, as big as a giant mirror, appeared.

"Listen... we'll run into Sam on the moon with all the other homunculi, but we won't if we don't go now." Ao said, grabbing his arm and jerking him abruptly towards the portal.

"Let go!" Ed snapped, snatching his arm away from Ao.

A long pause.

"If you don't want to go, fine." Ao replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm going, but you don't have to drag me!" Ed retorted, running past Ao and up to Shala.

"Ed, this portal will bring us to the moon. We might not come back alive... do you still want to go?" Shala asked.

Ed thought about Soya... how she dies in the hands of a homunculus trying to defend Tanya... Sarai... it was Zues's fault she turned into one of them... Sam... he was assaulted by them in front of his very eyes...

"Yes. I'm going." Ed replied; his eyes burning with rage.

Shala nodded and took his hand into her own. They both walked into the portal with Ao behind them. Shala guided Ed through the white fog until they reached a small meadow...

but the meadow had many wilted flowers and wasn't a joyful scene.

"They're here." Shala whispered.

Up ahead, the seven homunculi stood; ready for battle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: One chapter to go!! R&R without flames please!! I know I'm still a novice at writing, but I tried!!

Al: I think you did well.

me: Thank you. It's decided now that this story will end at chapter twenty(unless it is impossibly brought back by popular demand).

Al: It's such a shame...

me: Eh... there are many better fanfics out there. Anyways, see you in the final chapter loyal readers!!

Al: Bye!!


	20. Revelation

Chapter 20 Revelation

"Xola!" Shala yelled.

Ao stepped in front of Shala in a fighting stance. Ed did the same; regret flowing through his veins.

_Does it have to be this way... ?_

Ed saw Sam... but he had been turned. His hair became pitch black with a black halter and matching pants.

On his right arm, the Ouroburos tattoo was visible. Ed cringed at the sight of it on his son and on his wife, Sarai. Ed slowly clapped his hands and transmuted his automail into the metal blade he had used in a scenario similar to this one...

"Here they come!" Ao shouted.

Gluttony bombarded towards Ao. A barrier of water protected her as he barricaded into it. Envy transformed into Xola and lunged at Shala. Shala called the wind to he aid. A blade of wind formed on her hand. She blocked each attack by Envy and managed to knock him back a few steps.

"Kiri!" Envy snapped.

Sarai stepped forward. Ed felt as if the whole world was crashing down on him.

_Again... I can't do this..._

Kiri transformed into a savage wolf and attacked Ed. He brought his automail up to defend. Her jaws gripped the automail and she let go, ready for another assault. Again, Kiri launched herself at Ed only to get a mouth full of automail from Ed's defense.

"Sarai... stop it."

Kiri paused and looked at Ed with curious eyes. Tears slid silently down from Ed's eyes.

"I can't kill you again... so... stop." Ed whispered.

Kiri slowly let go of Ed's automail and backed away as if in shame. Her wolven head looked down towards the ground.

"Dammit Kiri! You're too soft! Pride!!" Envy hollared.

Ed saw Sam step forward and was devastated.

There was no way he could kill him... he was his **son**. As Sam was about to step past Kiri, she jumped in front of him and gave a growl. Pride merely pushed Kiri abruptly out of the way.

"Those who cannot complete their duty are disgraceful towards Zeus." Pride snapped.

Kiri gave a whimper and backed away regretfully.

Ed went into a fighting stance and, dreadfully, waited. Pride put his hand on the ground. A scythe came out of it and into his hand. He swung it towards Ed, but he ducked. Pride ran closer to Ed and swung again. Ed dodged and clapped his hands; throwing them onto the ground. A cage came up from the ground and enclosed Pride inside. He swung the scythe in a clockwise motion. The bars were sliced and fell away; creating an opening for Pride to move out of. Shala threw Envy back twenty feet and created a bow, arrows, and quiver from the wind.

**"Winds of Truth!!"**

She shot the arrows. They all pierced Envy and he fell back; regenerating.

"D-Damn you!"

Ao kept using the barrier and decided to fight. She landed a good butterfly kick to Gluttony's skull; he flew about twenty feet before bombarding towards her again. Ao used a scissor kick and sent Gluttony up into the air.

"Kiya!!" Ao shouted, throwing her fist into gluttony's stomach.

Gluttony rolled backwards and stopped fifteen feet away.

"Move."

Envy snickered.

"Alright Anger... go ahead."

Xola stepped forward; her amythest eyes burning with the thirst for destruction. She ran up to Shala, and before she could react, Xola had used an uppercut. Shala flew up and hit the ground. Quickly, Anger grabbed Shala by the collar and dragged her up into the air.

"I don't understand you... you always helped Xola out, but why is it now that you are powerless and can't do a single thing?" Anger snickered.

**"W-Winds of T-Truth!!"**

Arrows flew at Anger. She dropped Shala and jumped out of the way. Anger looked towards the other fights and saw Pride and Ed. She froze as soon ans she saw Pride.

_S... Sam... ?_

"S-Sam... he's... ?"

Shala's mouth dropped in shock.

"Xola?!"

Xola looked at Shala. The Ouroburos tattoo had vanished and left a smudged impression as if it had been rubbed away.

"Sam! Stop!" Xola shouted, still in the outfit she was as Anger.

Pride didn't listen. He kept swinging the scythe at Ed. Xola ran into the mayhem. As the scythe swung towards Ed, Xola intervened. A blade of light formed on her left arm and it connected with the scythe. Pride kept trying to chop the blade with the scythe, but the blade stayed solid.

"Ed, get the hell outta here!" Xola snapped.

"N... No!" Ed replied hastily, realizing Wrath was running to their position.

Xola pushed the scythe away and tried to slice the Ouroburos tattoo on his right arm. Sam dodged and brought the scythe down at Xola's back. She backflipped over the scythe and used a sidesweep; knocking him down onto the ground.

"Sam, listen to me! You've gotta get back in control!!" Xola shouted.

Pride stood and readied his scythe. Xola was devastated. She didn't want to kill Sam... she didn't!!

"Sam! Come on!! You can do it!" Xola pleaded, "Please!"

Pride attacked Xola and she dodged. Ed had begun fighting Wrath. Xola knew only one way to get Sam back...

She stood still; her arms dropped to her side.

_Sam..._

"X-Xola?! Move!!" Shala shrieked; Pride raising the scythe.

Xola shut her eyes and waited.

"Finish it."

Xola opened her eyes. Pride was unsure whether to strike Xola or to stop. He then swung the scythe down; slicing through Xola's shoulder. She screamed in pain; clutching the bloody wound as she fell onto her knees. As Pride raised the scythe again, Xola noticed a few drops of water hit the wilted flower before her. She looked up and saw they were tears that were flowing down Pride's face.

"I... I'm... sorry..."

Xola trembled and realized that she had begun crying. Shala was trying to run to her aid, but Lust was preventing her from doing so. Ed was trying to fend off Wrath while Ao was trying to get Gluttony's drooling mouth away from her limbs.

"X-Xola!!!" Shala shouted, dodging the nails.

The scythe was swung down. Xola caught it in her right hand; creating a bloody slice on her palm. The scythe deteriorated as Xola became her sixteen year old form. Julinda appeared through a portal with a tanish dress, brown boots, an orange tail with a flame on it's end, and a sword of fire.

"Who's mine?!" She snarled, looking at all the homunculi.

Shala was shocked to see herself in an emerald dress, resembling Lust's, with a staff. She looked back to Xola. Xola was wearing a beautiful white layered dress with a staff that had two white wings next to a small sapphire jewel on the end. Pride took a few steps back. Two black wings protruded from his back. Within' two flapps, he was airborn.

Xola held her staff in the air.

"Lord of light, hear my plea,

return this homunculus his sanity.

What has happened is not his fault,

return his memories; unlock thy vault!"

A burst of light shot into the staff and blinded nearly everybody within' range. After a few minutes, The light faded and a small thump was heard. Xola brought her staff back down and looked next to her. Laying on the wilted flowers, Sam was unconcience, but the Ouroburos tattoo had been erased. All of the other homunculi had vanished. Ed ran over to Sam and made sure he was alright. Julinda, Shala, and Ao gathered next to Xola.

"Ao, go get a few charms from the school storeroom." Xola commanded.

Ao nodded and vanished in a small glimmer of light.

"Ready?"

Shala and Julinda nodded as a small earthquake occurred. It shook the ground beneath them slightly and then ceased. An enormous creature flew up and slammed onto the ground. The creature was half the size of the moon itself! It's spiral horns and giant black wings indicated that it wasn't a friendly creature. The glowing red eyes and gyphon-like body also wasn't to appealing. Rows of razor sharp teeth greeted everyone as the creature scowled.

"Zeus!! It's time we end your rule!!" Xola snapped.

"We shall see, little girl!!" Zues barked, swiping his talons towards them.

Shala protected everybody with a barrier.

The talons shattered the barrier in one hit.

Xola felt her wings appear and held her staff at Zues.

"Lord of shadows, here my threat,

you will not win in this bet.

Your last day here has now arrived,

we, the goddesses, will go and strive!

You've hurt us terribly,

you've made us bleed,

now it's time we make you leave!

Lord of light, here this promise,

Zues will die here before the sunrise.

Lend me all your power,

for the entire next hour,

to rid this world of our arch foe,

and to banish him back to his world below!!"

Xola felt a surge of power course through her and she took to the air.

"Quite a speech, but a little girl like you is powerless against me!!" Zues snarled, swinging his talons at Xola.

She barely dodged and then aimed her staff at Zues once more.

**"Prism!! Dragon of Light!!"**

An enormous dragon, made completely of light, wrapped itself around Zues and attacked him. Zeus let out a few roars and clawed at the dragon. Startled by the noise, Sam awoke. He sat up and looked around; spotting Xola. Xola flew back down onto the ground and her wings vanished.

"I found it!!"

Xola, Shala, and Julinda whipped around. Zero dashed up to Xola and tackled her to the ground.

"Get off of her!!" Sam snarled, dashing towards Zero.

Zero drew a knife and stabbed Xola in the chest. She let out a blood curdling scream as Zero began carving out a circle. Sam tackled Zero off of Xola and began to fight him. Zero growled and kicked Sam away from him; scrambling back over to Xola to finish the job. Julinda kicked Zero away from Xola as Shala tried to heal the wound. As Zero stood, Sam tackled him to the ground again.

"You bastard!! How could you do that?! You're sick!!" Sam shouted, punching Zero endlessly.

A strong wind blew Sam away from Zero.

"You'll kill him, Sam." Shala warned, trying to heal Xola's wound.

Zero placed his hands into the ground. Immediately, the ground beneath the group exploded. Zero dashed towards Xola where she landed and finished carving a hole in her chest. Greedily, he thrusted his hand into the hole and pulled out an object. Sam, wounded by the explosion, watched helplessly as Zero laughed.

"The Heart of Athena!! It's mine!!!"

Shala crawled over to Xola and began to heal her, but Zero kicked her away. Ed clapped his hands and threw them onto the ground. The ground beneath Zero rose quickly and he was tossed up into the air. Julinda immediately scorched Zero and Sam grabbed the Heart of Athena...

The Philosopher's Stone.

He rose onto his feet and stumbled over to Xola. She seemed lifeless without it... barely moving except for small shallow breaths... Sam gave the stone to Shala.

"Heal her... please..." Sam whispered.

"It's beyond me now." Shala replied, tears forming at her eyes, "The wound is too deep and she needed the stone to live... it was seperated and can't be re-attached..."

Sam, devastated, looked back to Xola.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... !! It's all my fault!!!" Sam yelled, feeling his eyes well up with tears.

"It's not your fault... it was going to happen anyway..." Xola replied in a whisper, "I'll never forget you... Sam... mom'll watch over you with me..."

"N-No!! You're gonna be fine!!" Sam shouted, his tears falling onto Xola's face.

"Sam... It's my time... bye... remember me..."

Xola's eyes closed and her pulse ceased.

"Xola?! Xola!! Don't Die!! You can't!!! **Xola!!! Open your eyes!!! XOLA!!**"

Xola remained completely motionless. Sam was completely overcome with grief. She was gone... Xola was gone forever... Sam cried the hardest; holding Xola's limp hand in his and cradling her corpse.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry!!! **Xola!! It's all my fault!!** I'm so sorry!!"

(((Space)))

Sam sat on his bed shifting the diamond necklace around in his hands... the one he gave to Xola as a gift. He kept moving it around as he thought of all the good times they had together. Shala had explained to him that Xola'a mother used the Philosopher's Stone to keep Xola alive since she was so frail and weak as a young child. Without it... she couldn't function; goddess or human. Sam had also heard that Shoali, an aunt he never met, had died because of the homunculi. On a good note, however, Sarai had returned home safely as she had been before she changed into a homunculus. The first thing she did was cry in Ed's arms. Colonel Mustang was able to give Sam's mom and dad a break from their military duties for a while due to the recent incidents. Sam had been in his room for a couple days surviving on a few candies here and there. Spencer and Tanya were found safe as well and brought back to the house. Sam's Uncle Al had a great deal of sympathy for him, but Sam merely went into his room and slammed the door anytime anybody tried to bring up a subject that involved Xola. It was his fault she died... perhaps if they had never met in the first place... he wouldn't have caused her so much pain. Sam had always promised that after all this was over, he would get up his courage to ask Xola to date him; despite their obvious differences... but that chance was swept away in the summer breeze.

"I'm sorry Xola... I'm sorry..." Sam whispered, a few teardrops falling onto the diamond necklace in his hands.

He walked out of his room and trudged downstairs into the kitchen. Shala was sitting at the table with Julinda. They both stared into their cups of orange juice; deep in thought.

"I presume the Celestial Academy is in turmoil..." Sam mumbled, grabbing a cup of orange juice from the counter.

"Yeah..." Shala replied.

"What about Zero... ?"

"Executed."

"That damned bastard deserved it!!" Sam shouted angrily.

He immediately stopped, realizing this wasn't the time to be screaming and yelling, and slumped into a chair.

"Are you guys leaving?"

"Yup."

"When?"

"Today at twelve."

Sam looked to the clock. It was 11:58.

"Hope you guys... have a good future." Sam replied, choosing his words carefully.

"We should be the ones telling **you** that." Julinda said with a mournful tone.

A few minutes later, Shala and Julinda left. Sam went back into his room and picked up a book. He accidentally dropped it and picked it up. He spotted bold print, read it, and shut the book; placing it back on his desk.

"'Till death do we part..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this small series! It's been fun! I tried to come up with a good plot, but... eh... I'm not to good with it. Anyways, review your thoughts without flames. I know it could've been better, but I'm a mere human being with an FMA obsession. Thanks for reading this series!!

::FINISH::


End file.
